Lovefool
by CrAzY-gIrL-oUt-To-WrEaK-hAvOc
Summary: Basically the story of a person falling for the other, resulting in unrequited love. Blaise and Hermione just because. Please be gentle!XD HGBZ
1. Chapter 1

A lost love.

I guess I never gave him a chance. And here I was proudly proclaiming I wasn't prejudiced about anyone or anything- rallying for house-elves and such. But I just dismissed him with a glare or a sharp 'Go to hell!'

I suppose I was afraid of getting hurt. After all, he did have that reputation for breaking girls' hearts- dating and leaving them.

And I knew that even if I did accept him, it would be a huge blow on the esteemed House of Gryffindor. Harry and Ron would never speak to me again, lots of people would be talking behind my back, going on about 'smart Hermione Granger's brains have been addled' or that 'Hermione Granger's been secretly working with the Death Eaters all this time- this is just an open declaration'.

Which is all so crazy. I didn't want the drama, so I avoided him like the plague. It was so infuriating though- every place I was he was there. He would always walk up and say something so infuriating, hadn't I been Head Girl I would have hexed him so bad. He'd say the most insulting things- the little things that you can't possibly care about but he points out and all of a sudden you get overly conscious about.

I always figured he had some sort of motive for pursuing me so relentlessly. I tied it to his reputation- after all, that was what I thought he was anyway. There would be times when he would do sweet gestures like walk me to places (all the while annoying me) and protect me from some of the seedier Slytherins.

Harry and Ron were so mad at me first for tolerating whatever he was doing- I used to get mad at them for believing I liked the attention he gave me. Now they just laugh it off, thinking that whatever he was doing was undermining his bad boy reputation, making him such a wuss. They would tell me from time to time to be careful though- after all, he is a Slytherin.

--

It started just after my birthday. How would I have known it would be the start of something so disastrous?

I remembered the song my parents and I used to sing all the time before I went to Hogwarts. I started singing all of a sudden.

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that ..._

Harry then joined me in singing:

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

Ron looked at us like we were mad, but he was staring to laugh.

Harry sang the next verse, singing:

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
And then the witch doctor, he game me this advice  
He said to ..._

I nudged Ron to join in, and then we were all singing the chorus.

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

I sang the next part, while doing different hand motions like I was mental. Students were looking at us warily but we didn't care.

_  
Now, you've been keeping love from me  
Just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart  
_

Harry sang this part, even running up to random people and singing to them, while Ron and I could hardly breathe from laughing.

_  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
Oh, Baby ..._

Ron sang the last part- and in a chipmunk voice!_  
_

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

We ended the song, laughing so hard that we were wheezing.

Harry, Ron and I were walking in the halls, singing to this muggle song called 'Witch Doctor', sounding like complete idiots and laughing the whole time when we met him, leaning against a pillar and looking out a window. It was like he waited for us to get there. After all, what was out there to see except tree branches? Weird.

He didn't speak much in class. He usually kept to himself, although the few times I actually noticed him he would either be with Malfoy or Bulstrode.

Blaise Zabini- what do I know about him? He's around 6 foot 2.. has this gorgeous olive-colored skin.. an Italian.. addicted to coffee. He has this black curly, messy hair and the bluest eyes you'd ever see _anywhere_.

He's.. for lack of a better term, hot.

And he's a Slytherin.

What would he want with us?

"Happy birthday Hermione," he said, handing me a small wrapped gift.

I looked at it with skeptically. Harry and Ron tensed and glared at the boy, as if to say '_Who are you going around just casually giving her gifts like you're friends?_'.

"Are you for real?" I asked. He laughed.

"It won't bite, it's not poisoned, it won't do any evil deed imaginable. You can test it if you wish. Happy birthday again," he called as he walked back to his dormitory.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked him.

"You don't have to," he said smoothly. "I rely on your curiosity to open my gift, not your faith in me."

He walked away, with me staring at him in disbelief.

My two best friends were very suspicious of the box, trying every spell possible on it. The spells revealed nothing at all. I was intrigued.

"Why would a Slytherin give me an uncursed gift?" I wondered aloud.

"It better stay that way," Harry said darkly.

"Or we'll give him a good beating!" Ron added, ears red.

"Do- d'you want to keep it?" I asked, holding the gift out to them.

"Hell no! Hermione, you're the best at spells, you keep it safe," Ron yelped. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Besides, you know what happens when I get ahold of something," he said with a tiny grin.

"Okay, but if I turn up petrified or something, you'll be regretting it," I joked.

"We have the Mandrakes," Ron laughed.

"Oh you-!" I said, chasing him to Gryffindor Tower, with Harry laughing behind us.

I love my best friends.

--

Hello:P Haven't written in a long time.. sorry about the song insert, but..

Randomness is cool..XD

Please leave a review! Thanks:D

rochenaÜ


	2. Chapter 2

I entered my room hours later and stared at the box he gave me.

**What could be inside?**

_Are you for real? You're going to open something a stranger gave you?_

**Well..**

_It might be chocolate or jewelry.._

**You're mental.**

_Just curious._

I sighed and tore the wrapping and opened the box.

He gave me.. a stressball?

A smiley stressball, at that.

There was a note inside.

Hermione- 

_**For whenever you feel snappish or stressed or down..**_

_**But if you prefer to talk to people instead, I'm here.**_

_**Blaise**_

I know I sound redundant but..

**Is he for real?**

_Yeah, I saw him myself. Isn't he gorgeous?_

Please stop it (mentally rolling eyes) 

_Come on.. isn't the quiet intelligent good-looking guy your type?_

Since when did I say that? 

_Since you found out Ron liked you?_

**Oh. Yeah.**

_Well?_

Well? 

_Are you going to give him a chance?_

**You've got to be kidding me.**

**He's a _Slytherin_**. **He's probably doing this to just get in my pants or something.**

_Why spend then, if he could just charm you to get what he wants?_

**I have no idea.. but I'm honestly not interested. Now please shut up so I can sleep.**

--

The following week the insanity officially began. He started to follow me everywhere, much to my annoyance. He would always walk up and say, "Hi love, how are you?"

"Would you please piss off? I'm trying to study here," I said, peeved.

"I just wanted to talk to you- is that so bad?" he said, hurt plastered onto his face. Of course it was fake.

"Why are you always following me?"

"I like you," he said bluntly.

"Oh really now," I said coolly as I turned another page of my book.

"You'll see," he said as he left my table, with a _very_ evil grin.

The next few days he would walk up to me and say hello, even when I was with friends. He would talk to me in the library, would trail along as I would go to class- honestly, he acted like a lost puppy.

I knew Harry and Ron would blow their tops soon, so I decided to just talk to them about it.

I found them in the common room, playing wizarding chess as usual.

"Hello," I said as I plopped into my seat.

I got glares from the boys.

"What did I do?" I asked defensively.

"You know what you did," Harry said as he pondered his next move.

"You're enjoying his attention," Ron sneered as Harry took out one of his knights with his queen.

"Excuse me? Have you ever seen me being friendly to him? Have you ever seen me talk to him like we do? Have you ever seen me flirt with him? Have you ­_ever_ seen me do anything inappropriate?"

Harry sighed then turned to Ron. "This is Hermione Ron, our best friend. As kind as she is to the people around us, you know she'll never be friendly to the Slytherins not just because of our history with them, but also because she knows they're a hopeless cause. She knows and acknowledges the fact that they are all evil to some degree, if not pure. She doesn't even know him at all to be friendly to him. Besides, she wouldn't do anything to hurt or spite us."

"We're sorry for thinking you could even associate with them," Ron finally said, getting up from his seat and hugging her. "We just want you to be careful because you know how nasty they could be."

"We'll stick by your side as much as possible," Harry suggested.

"There's no need," I said. "Honestly guys, I can take care of him. He just says hello, and I just ignore him. That's it. But thanks for the offer, oh chivalrous knights."

"Your welcome, fair damsel," the boys said, rolling their eyes.

I laughed and wished life was this uncomplicated.

--

Hi everyone:P Sorry I took so long updating..T.T Work and school.. sigh

To my lovely reviewers:

Queen of Serpents: Wahaha, thanks:P Sorry if I didn't make your birthday though:(

Un Petit Diable: Haven't had a beta before.. how is it done? Hehe:P

Dagmara: I know, they're cute.. As for the unrequited love? Well..:D

Padfoot's Sidekick: The gift's meaning figures in later parts of the story- I just stuck it in before realizing it had some purpose..;) You'll see later on:)

And thanks to everyone who read the first chapter!

Will update soon! I promise:D

rochena!Ü


	3. Chapter 3

We got paired as partners in Arithmancy class together, much to my chagrin. I thought he would bother me all throughout the lesson that I wanted to die so badly- Voldemort could swoop in and Avada me, and I would be standing still. I thanked my lucky charms that he didn't bother me during class- he seemed to be focused on our task and willing to cooperate and not fool around. We were able to finish a good part of our project at the near end of class, so Professor Vector let us out early.

"What are you doing later?" he asked as he walked with me to the Great Hall.

"Nothing that concerns you," I said curtly.

"Why are you so cold?" he asked.

"Do I need a reason to be?"

"Yes, because for the life of me I don't understand."

I stopped.

"Should I give you a list?"

He stared at me.

"Is this about all the rumors you hear going about?"

"Maybe," I said, turning on my heel.

He pulled me back to him. I took him hand off my arm and took a few steps back, crossing my arms.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Oh, if I could just wipe it off his face.

"Hardly," I said, rolling my eyes. As I walked away from him, he called out.

"Bye love! Take care!"

I could barely conceal my fury, walking to the Great Hall with fists clenched and a red face. How _dare_ he call me love!

--

I'd been having the worst day of my life- we'd been tested in Transfiguration- both written and practical, been bitten by the Venomous Tentacula and had to miss the rest of Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts, went to Potions class and for the first time ever, my potion went wrong. Not slightly wrong like it was a bit off-color; really wrong. It was all gloopy when it was supposed to be like free-flowing like water. I simply couldn't believe it. As soon as Professor Snape gave me a T, I quickly got rid of the potion and ran out of there.

I ran to the library, not caring if I accidentally bumped into people on the way. I just needed to be alone, to recall what I did wrong. Oh, and to cry in peace. I sat at my table in the library and just cried and cried for a while. When I felt composed enough to study what went wrong, he sat at my table.

"How are you love?" he asked quietly, reaching out to take my hand but I avoided his.

"Stop calling me love," I hissed.

"Why not?" he asked, brow furrowed.

I didn't think he was stupid at all.

"Because (a) we are not going out, and (b) I don't even like you," I said glaring at him.

He froze.

"Just tell me you don't like me, and I'll stop." he said in this unreadable tone.

"I just did! I-don't-like-you!" I said, slightly raising my voice.

He walked away from me without a backward glance.

Thank goodness, I thought.

--

The next day it was all over the school that he was flirting with someone else. I felt relieved that he stopped; finally I could enjoy my last year at Hogwarts without any distractions. In addition to him stalking me, the school buzzed over why he supposedly liked me. In the weeks that he followed me around, people formed different opinions. Some, like McGonagall thought it was nice to see Inter-House unity, and thought he was so kind and sweet to a girl like me; and that he's breaking away from the Slytherin mold. Some thought he was a slimy git out to get me, Harry and Ron. The Slytherins know better than to say or do something stupid, so they for the most part kept to themselves.

We were let out early again in Arithmancy at the end of the week. He just stood by the door as I walked away. I supposed he was waiting for his new girlfriend. Mentally shrugging, I was heading to the girls' loo when he said something to piss me off again. All the peace I'd had in me was destroyed.

"Have you missed me love?"

I spun on my heel and marched over to him.

"What made you think I ever would?" I said furiously, with my hands on my hips.

He lifted my chin and ran his fingers along my jawline.

Who gave him the right to do that!

I swatted his hand away and rubbed my face.

He smirked at my bewildered expression; I shook my head in annoyance and glared at him.

"I know you miss me love, just admit it," he said with a small smirk.

I could only stare at him.

**Do I?**

I snapped out of it.

"Go snog your new girlfriend!" I called as I started to walk away again.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he yelled as I didn't turn back.

--

Hehe, so how was Chapter 3? Please don't throw me out the window yet..:P I did say this was unrequited loveXD

Thanks to my reviewers!

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, Hermione's going to be doing that for the duration of the story- being the stubborn girl she is:P

Queen of Serpents: Happy birthday:D I know, he's cute like that. Haha.;)

Padfoot's Sidekick: Thanks:) Yeah well you know.. Slytherins are _eviiil_ in their opinion. Funny, considering Harry almost went into Slytherin.:)


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking to the library as usual when he walks by.

"Hi love," he says, trying but failing to grab my hand, since I keep it out of his reach.

"Can't you pester someone else?" I groaned as I speeded up my walking.

He cut me off, being faster.

I never thought I would ever curse my books. Oh well, there's a first time for everything.

"But you're the one who messed up my life," he said earnestly.

"And just _how_ did I mess up your life! You're a pureblood, you have Os in almost every subject we share, you're on the Quidditch team.." I rattled off.

"Never mind," he muttered, sounding pissed.

Just _what_ did he mean then?

As he turned to leave, he said something that made me want to strangle him.

"Love, you really should take care of your eyebrows- they might act up like your hair and cover your face," smirking as he walked away.

I stood there, fuming. The _nerve_!

**Now I know for sure that he's just playing a trick on me. Why would someone like me say something as rude as that!**

_So grade school.._

**Definitely a bad thing.**

_No, it's a good thing- he really likes you!_

**You're mental.**

_We're one and the same._

With a frustrated action of running my hand through my hair, I walked to my original destination.

--

I was with Harry studying under the beech tree beside the lake; Ron was with Lavender, and Ginny was with her girlfriends.

Harry got bored after a while and started people-watching while I continued studying.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Loverboy's here," he said teasingly.

"Who are you calling Loverboy?" I asked.

"That would be me."

_Why_ in blazes is he back!

"What the hell do you want?" Harry asked him warily.

"I want to talk to Hermione, date her, possibly marry her and have children with her."

I wanted to retch.

"You have a girlfriend," Harry said forcefully. "Can't you just leave Hermione alone?" He slowly drew out his wand.

He stared at it warily.

Good old Harry. He made me feel better, knowing the git couldn't go near me at all with him around.

"So that's it then? Me having a girlfriend?" he asked me. I just ignored him, working on my Charms notes.

He just stood there for a while. I thought Harry might have petrified him or turned him to stone. I was going to ask him when I jumped at the sound of _his_ voice.

"I'll break up with her if you want," he said decisively.

"Thanks but no thanks," Harry said sharply. "You're just going to hurt Hermione in the end, plus you're going to hurt someone else."

"She's worth it," he said, looking at me. I felt like I was X-rayed under his intense stare.

"She doesn't even like you," Harry insisted.

"In that case," he said loftily.

He crouched down beside me and took my hand.

"I'll make you like me," he said with that intense gaze.

"Yeah, and like I said, you'll break her heart and ruin her life," Harry sneered.

"You say that as if there were no casualties on my part. _My _life is in shambles because of her."

He sounded so serious, could he possibly be?

He took off, and Harry and I stared at each other.

"What was that about?" I wondered aloud.

--

Hi everyone:)

School and work- bleaugh :P Oh well.

Queen of Serpents: Yeah I know, it's so ridiculously cuteXD Just like what you'd expect in high school or something..:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Haha yeah. But well, you know him- he gets what he wants:P

Un Petit Diable: No, he won't be giving up anytime soon..:P And Hermione's going to be Hermione.. for some time.;)

Thanks to everyone who read my story:) And please review:D

rochenaÜ


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi love!" he said cheerily, coming to stand beside me. He peered into the bowl of batter I was mixing. "What's cooking?"

"Cookies," I say with a small smile.

"Can I have some later?"

"If you don't bother me, making me mess up," I grin.

"As long as I have some later," he says, putting an arm around my waist.

"Stop it you, I'm cooking here," I laugh.

He laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

And I wake up, horrified.

_Honestly!_ Why did I get a dream like that! It's bad enough that he's stalking me, but to have him in my dreams is creepy!

Maybe he's a Legilimens?

I think I'm paranoid, I muse to myself.

_You've got that right._

**Not you again.**

_It's funny that as much as you try to avoid him, you can't, which results in you trying to resolve your dilemma, therefore dreaming about him, which is ironically what you were trying to avoid in the first place._

So you're saying I shouldn't avoid him then? 

_Yes, and then maybe the dreams will stop._

**The dreams may stop, but he won't. Now let me sleep.**

I settled back onto my pillows and willed myself to sleep.

I couldn't, so I just hummed a familiar song.

_You can look but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove_

I think I'm paranoid and complicated  
I think I'm paranoid, manipulate it

How bizarre is this? The lyrics apply to me perfectly. Spurred on by my discovery, I start singing to myself quietly.

_Bend me break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you_

I fall down just to give you a thrill  
Prop me up with another pill  
If I should fail, if I should fold  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole

I think I'm paranoid, manipulate it  
I think I'm paranoid, too complicated

That's a bit wrong- I think he might be manipulating me instead of me manipulating him. No, I don't do a thing he says so that doesn't count.

_  
Bend me break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you_

I think I'm paranoid  
I think I'm paranoid

Bend me break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you  


Now _this _is weird. All I want is him? No, I don't like this song anymore.

_  
Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me_

Bend me break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright  
Bend me break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright

I shake my head to clear it and start counting.

_One sheep, two sheep.._

--

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so Harry, Ron and I decided to stop by Honeydukes for our regular supply of chocolate. We were walking down the path when someone calls after me, telling me to wait up. Three guesses who.

"What now?" I mutter before turning to face him. "What?" I ask exasperatedly.

"You should change what you're wearing," he said.

The _nerve_! Who is he to tell me what to wear!

"And why?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"You're showing off too much, other guys might get ideas," he said, glaring at me.

"You call a polo revealing," I laugh. "Let's go," I say to Harry and Ron, and we start walking.

A hand pulls me back. I call out to Harry and Ron but they were already far down the path, hungry for Honeydukes.

When I get back to them, I will lecture them until their ears bleed and fall off.

"What _now_?" I whine.

"You sound like a kid," he said with a small smile.

"No seriously, what now?" I asked, staring at him.

"Well if you won't change, at least button it up," he said, reaching for the buttons.

"Eep!" I squeak as he pulls me toward him to button up my Lacoste polo.

"Stop!" I say indignantly as he buttoned them all up, being careful not to touch where he wasn't supposed to.

"All better," he said, stepping back. "Oh, and when you wear that skirt, keep your legs together," he said warningly.

"Only you would think of that," I retorted. With a final 'hmp!' I leave.

--

Hello:P Haha, this was more like a filler chapter.. oh well, next chapter's better.. in a wayXD

To my loyal reviewers:

Queen of Serpents: Haha, I agree with you on that point.. His life in shambles? Well you'll get it later..:)

Un Petit Diable: That's pretty much it, but someone else will drive it into Hermione's conscious.:P I can't believe your story's done! I'll miss it..:)

Padfoot's Sidekick: Ahh, well it'll be explained later on.:P Heh.:D

And thanks to everyone else who's read my story!XD

rochenaÜ


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny ran up to me the other day, asking me about something Luna told her that Padma told her that Parvati and Lavender told her. Phew. She practically dragged me to the alcove near the Owlery, demanding me to tell her 'all the details'.

"What are you talking about Gin?"

"You silly girl, about you and him!"

"What is there to talk about? He pesters me, I ignore him. End of story. Now if you'll excuse me-"

I turned to go, but she blurted out something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Luna said Padma said Parvati and Lavender said he was pining for you in Potions!"

I looked at her warily.

"Now I've got your attention," she said triumphantly.

"I was just surprised, is all. It's not like what he did meant anything. You know it could just be a ploy," I told her, skeptical at what she just said.

"Okay, so it's a ploy if a really hot guy (albeit someone we shouldn't like, much less be civil to) sits listlessly all throughout class, waiting for you to arrive? That every five seconds, after taking in a teensy bit of lessons, he turns back to the door, hoping you'll burst in breathlessly apologizing for being so late that he chuckles and finds it cute?"

I didn't know what to say, except "You know his reputation Ginny."

She rambled on like she didn't hear me. "And when you finally walk in, looking slightly harassed his face lights up like his world's back to the way it should be?"

"I don't have time for this," I muttered, checking my watch. Oops. "Gin, I've got to go," I said frantically, running to Transfiguration class- "See you in a bit!"

She just waved back at me with this annoying smug smile.

Like I would know what that meant.

--

I was walking back to the Gryffindor common room after doing my rounds with Terry Boot when I saw him walking in my direction. I put on a defiant face, and walked past him.

Too bad- he followed me.

"Hi love," he said, trying to keep up with me.

I ignored him.

"Love?"

"Will you quit that?" I asked waspishly, turning to face him.

He looked at me with frustration.

It seemed like he had finally snapped- and for the first time since meeting him, I became really afraid.

"I've had enough," he muttered. He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to a nearby empty classroom.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I whimpered, trying to get my wrist out of his grasp. The _first_ time I left my wand in the common room! When will I ever learn!

"I'm going to rape you."

No!

"Please, no," I whispered as he pulled me inside. Hell, I didn't even know why I was whispering.

**Speaking with one rationally will make one think rationally.**

_No, not in your case.._

"No.."

I shut my eyes, praying to whoever would listen that he won't go through with it.

He pushed me against the wall.

_Oh please no.. _

Tears were already staining my blouse as I looked down at his hands, willing him to let go of my shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice.

I looked up to find Professor Binns. Thank _goodness_ for Professor Binns!

"Come on," he muttered and took me out of the classroom.

**His grip has softened. Thank goodness.**

He left me standing there, heaving a sigh of relief while wiping my tears away.

_What in Merlin's name possessed him to do that!_

--

Hola!XD Another Monday workday finished, thank goodness..

To my loyal and lovely reviewers!

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah, it was also pretty funny, hehe:P

Queen of Serpents: Haha yeah. I dunno why I thought of Lacoste in particular, just had to give an idea I guess. Heh.XD

Un Petit Diable: Yeah it was cute..:) Just don't know what you'll all think of this chapter, wahaha:P


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed and the only time I'd seen him was during classes and in the Great Hall, which was a good thing.

The incident, as I called it, was something I was afraid to happen again, but was pleased by it all the same, because it proved that he was a jerk out to break my heart.

In the days of peace that followed the attack, I spent most, if not all, my time with Harry and Ron. They were surprised to see me shaken that night, when I went to them- but I didn't offer any answers and just stayed in the common room.

"Hermione, we're going to have our Quidditch practice- do you want to come and watch us?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at my friends.

"Well.." I said a bit hesitantly. I knew Madam Pince had a new collection of books.

"Let me guess- the books you saw Hagrid carrying into the library?" Ginny teased.

I nodded, and Ron laughed.

"We'll see you later then- have fun!" Harry smiled before they exited the Great Hall.

Ten minutes later, I entered the library and started searching for the books I wanted. After a bit of a struggle with the topmost shelves (in the end remembering I was a witch, therefore Summoning the books down), I managed to get all the books I wanted, lugging them to my table.

I opened the first book, and a piece of paper flew out from between the covers.

"How odd," I muttered. It simply read _Hermione _on it. I tested it for curses before taking it to read.

_I want you to know that you are one of the most special girls on earth._

Mystified, I turned the sheet over. Nothing.

Curiosity sparked, and I checked the other books one by one.

_I am sorry for causing you so much pain. _

_I love the way you smile and laugh. Never will I intend to make you cry again._

_I wish you a bright future and a lot of happiness._

_I wish I were fortunate to be with you in said future._

_I give you my heart, and all of me as well._

_I dream about you all the time._

_I care for you._

_I love you. _With it fell out a pink rose pressed in it.

**Pink.. love and tenderness..**

I was blushing as I finished reading the last note. Who could have given these?

_I have an inkling.._

**Who?**

_Who else?_

**He wouldn't do this, not after the incident.**

_Yes he did this! Can't you see? He's trying to make up for what he did to you.._

**Did he think it would be okay with a few love notes and a flower?**

_Things weren't okay with you from the start anyways._

I lightly smack my forehead and get to work on the books.

--

We stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Of course, with our impending doom it would be safest to stay at school. I missed my parents terribly and worried about their safety, but they were adamant about me spending Christmas with Harry and Ron, saying Harry needed the company more than they did. Not that he would notice me- there were a lot of people staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Ginny and I were having girl-bonding time together Saturday afternoon, walking around the Quidditch Pitch. We were laughing about Colin Creevey asking her out.

"Wait a minute. He sent you a love letter in a Howler?" I laughed.

"It was so humiliating! I got it in Transfiguration class and then I was going to run out to open it somewhere else, but it burst before I could get to the door!"

"What did it say?" I asked eagerly.

"It was this tinny voice saying, 'Ginevra my darling, I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. I stalk you in the daytime and dream of you at night. Please tell me you love me too, as I know that deep within your heart you do. If you say yes, please meet me in the Astronomy Tower later at dinnertime.'"

We both burst into laughter.

"What did McGonagall say?" I said, wheezing from laughing so hard.

"She looked shocked- and then she gave me a small smile and excused me from class! Can you believe that?" she said, bewildered.

"No I can't, but still.. how'd you know it was Colin?"

"He was blushing like mad, and now he's avoiding me."

"Harry should come around soon," I said, shaking my head.

"We still have the war," Ginny said with a sigh. "Oh well, after the war we'll have all the time in the world!"

"I wish with all my heart none of our loved ones die." I say quietly.

Ginny and I hug, and that's when I hear it.

_You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm findin' it hard to do anything  
_

"Ginny, do you hear that?" I ask her.

"It's some song.." she said uncertainly.

_You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm goin' through  
I just can't smile without you_

"Yes, but who.." I turn and my jaw drops.

It's _him_ standing in the bleachers.

_You came along just like a song  
And brightened my day  
Who'da believed that you were part of a dream?  
Now it all seems light years away  
_

I just stared at him as he started walking down the bleachers. I turned to Ginny, but she was already gone. Sneaky witch.

_  
And now you know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm findin' it hard to do anything  
_

"Won't he stop?" I wail. "Why is he singing a song, and a Muggle one at that?"

_  
You see, I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm goin' through  
I just can't smile without you  
_

He was now on the Pitch, walking across it, eyes on me.

_  
Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find  
Well I'm finding it hard leavin' your love behind me  
_

I felt my cheeks heat up. _Why_ won't my feet move? I glared at them.

_  
And you see I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm findin' it hard to do anything  
_

He stopped in front of me and sang the last lines with that intense gaze of his.

_  
You see I feel glad when you're glad  
I feel sad when you're sad  
If you only knew what I'm goin' through  
I just can't smile without you..._

"Wh- Why'd you-" I sputter.

"I thought you might appreciate it, being a Muggle song and all," he said with a small smile.

I shake my head and start walking away from him.

"What, love? You didn't like it?" he asked with a frown, keeping up with me.

"We both know this is just a game, so quit it," I hissed.

"Why do you keep thinking this is a game when it's so obvious it's not? For the smartest witch of the age, you sure are acting like a dunderhead," he said angrily, stalking away.

I stared after him for a bit, then shrug and walk towards the castle to look for Ginny.

--

Good morning sunshine!

I must be really hyperactive about the story to update so quick, haha!XD

First a quick apology for not warning you all about what was going to happenTT

But this is the only bad part in the fic, I'm happy to say:)

To my reviewers:

Un Petit Diable: I don't think he was really going to- seeing Hermione cry woke him up, that's why he just stalked away- cause he was ashamed of himself.:P

Queen of Serpents: Terry Boot left her at the starting point of their patrol, heh. Sorry if I scared you!

Padfoot's Sidekick: He almost did, because.. he snapped.TT


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny was watching Harry and Ron play Exploding Snap when I entered the common room.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked brightly as Ron's eyebrows got singed, _again_.

"I told him to just stop because we both know this is all just a game to him," I reported.

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Good of you to tell him, Hermione," Ron said cheerily.

What I didn't expect was for Ginny to glare at me.

"Come with me," she hissed, pulling me up to her dormitory and locking the door.

"You- you mental witch!" She cried.

"What? It's a _game_ to him," I retorted.

"No it's not! This guy is obviously pining after you, he loves you and this is what you do? Tell him to leave you alone!"

"It's not like I was the only one to do that," I mutter.

"I didn't tell Colin to! He's avoiding me of his own accord!"

"But you didn't show up last night, that's even worse than me telling him to stop!"

"You know what, you are going to regret what you're doing. One day," she said, pacing the room with her hands on her hips.

I made a 'tch' sound. I wanted to tell her what he almost _did_ to me, but I just couldn't.

"What? You don't believe me? At least I know how I feel- you on the other hand don't. What is so wrong with giving him a chance?"

"We're opposites and he's a player. He'll be cheating on me the whole time we'd be together, then dump me by saying it was all a dare after getting into my knickers," I said.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked me quietly.

"Yes. He said his life is in shambles- how fake can that get?" I said defiantly.

Ginny made a frustrated sound, and raked her hand through her hair, messing it up.

"He said his life is in shambles? What else do you think that means? That means he's pining over you, that you are what he thinks of the whole time! That means he doesn't care about anyone or anything else except you! And the fact that you aren't at least appreciating what he's doing is hurting him!"

I shook my head.

"How would you know all that? Did you interview him?" I ask sarcastically.

"You will regret doing this, Hermione. One day you'll wonder what it'd be like to hug him, hold him, and love him. And when that time comes you'll be hurting because he'd fallen in love with someone else."

I shook my head again and started to walk out the dormitory.

"Mark my words Hermione!"

--

I was walking around the halls aimlessly the week before Christmas, wondering when my life had gone to the dogs. Why does he pester me so? It's not like I'm pretty, I mused. I'm just a plain bookworm, best friend to Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley.

I stopped at the Astronomy Tower, reveling at the sight. Tiny white snowflakes were falling against the inky black sky, which was dotted by millions upon millions of stars. The Forbidden Forest below was covered in snow, the tops of the trees looking like just a pinch was sprinkled on them. The lake had turned to ice, with a few couples ice-skating and laughing. Hagrid's cabin looked like a gingerbread house. The view was so beautiful, I wanted nothing but to watch the view for as long as I could.

I sat down on the cold stone floor and wrapped my cloak about me, continuing my train of thought from a while ago.

**Maybe it's just a dare.**

_Do you believe so?_

**Yes I do.**

_I pity you then, you poor girl._

**Why?**

_Well, you didn't consider the fact that maybe he could really like you._

**I seriously doubt that. What would he want from me other than to be the object of a cruel joke?**

_I dunno. Let's see. Maybe he could have changed?_

**Even so, I'm not pretty.**

_I guess so._

**See? You agreed with me.**

_There's more to love than looks- don't think that appearances are the only thing to consider._

**But-**

My musings were interrupted by a certain boy, of whom I will not give the privilege of mentioning his name, walking in.

"Why do you stalk me so?" I said, standing up. I didn't want to be caught off-guard.

"Why do you not like me so?" He countered smoothly.

I rubbed my forehead in frustration. "Why can't you just-"

The few seconds of distraction served to his advantage.

I held my hand to my cheek, looking stunned.

"You kissed me!" I exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Merry Christmas love!" He said, grinning cheekily. He ran out just as I started to chase him.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! I swear, once I see you I'll hurl every object possible at you!" I screamed after him.

--

Hi everyone:P I know the last chapter was crazy.. please please bear with me:D

To my reviewers who read and review no matter how crazy the story is getting..

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, tell me about itXD In some weird way it reminds me of the guy in American Beauty- when he wrote the girl's name in fire.. wahahaXD

Padfoot's Sidekick: No, she didn't really forgive him- she was flattened- er, flattered by the gesture but that doesn't make her forgive or like him:P

Queen of Serpents: Haha, at first I thought the scene was lame, but even I cringed when it was done and I was reading it over. Glad that's over though, whew:P

Some more conflict in the next chapter people..:P Beware.. BEWARE!

Wahaha- too much Ed Wood:P

Oh, and thanks to everyone who's reading! I really appreciate it:D !blushes! Reviews would be even better:P !wink wink nudge nudge!


	9. Chapter 9

It was the evening before a big Transfiguration exam, and I had stayed in the library until Madam Pince closed it at 10 o clock. I stepped out the oak doors, and started on my way back. I heard footsteps behind me, so I slowed down.

"Oh. It's you."

"Could I have gotten a more enthusiastic greeting?" He mock-wondered.

We walked along the hall in silence, before I remembered something.

"The Slytherin common room isn't this way," I frowned.

"And how did you know that?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm Head Girl," I said, lifting my chin.

"Not good enough love. Draco's Head Boy, but he doesn't know where the other common rooms are- the Heads of Houses are the only ones who know where all the House common rooms are. Potter then?"

"Why must you always think it's Harry?"

"I think it's him, and with good reason. I'm guessing that was a yes."

"I do not confirm nor deny that it was Harry who gave me the information."

"And where did you learn to make statements like that?"

"From being the subject of Rita Skeeter's malicious 'news articles'," I said sourly.

He laughed at that, and I smiled as I remembered what I did to her.

We turned the corner, and saw three fifth year Slytherin boys stepping out from a secret passage in the wall to our right.

"Hey look, it's Mudblood Granger, Potter's best friend," sneered one of the boys, a lanky boy with long stringy dirty blonde hair.

"Let's show her who _deserves_ to be here," suggested his friend, a tall muscular boy.

I ignored them and kept walking. I was mildly surprised that he still walked beside me, even after being seen by the Slytherins.

"Hey Zabini! Why are you walking with that filth?" demanded the shortest boy.

"She is not filth, and I'd rather for you not to go around saying that about her," he said quietly.

**Is he _defending_ me?**

"Going soft on us, huh Zabini?" smirked the first kid.

"No, not really- if I get wind that _any_ of you had said or done anything inappropriate to the Head Girl, I will make sure that you will never have the ability to do it again. That is _not_ going soft. And before you forget, I am higher up the ranks than you are. I'm best friend to the Head Boy, if you've forgotten," he explained, raising an eyebrow.

The three boys fidgeted, sharing nervous looks.

"Go before you get caught for being out of bounds," he said sharply, and they all left.

We waited until they were out of sight, then started walking again.

"I.. well.. thank you," I said quietly.

He stopped to look at me.

"You don't have to thank me," he said. "Just know I'll always be here to protect you."

"Why are you acting so nice to me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Either I haven't been obvious enough, or you're really dense," he said, shaking his head.

"Do enlighten me," I said, stopping to cross my arms and stare at him.

He paced in front of me while thinking of what to say.

"I can only liken what I feel for you as an.. asteroid."

How.. sweet? 

**I told you he's kidding around. Why an asteroid, of all things?**

You're the 'smartest witch of the age', you figure it out! 

He stepped towards me and brushed the back of his hand along my jawline.

Why am I feeling so nervous?

"Goodnight Hermione," he said quietly.

"I need to write a pass, explaining why you're out of bounds," I said.

He smirked.

"Don't worry love, I have my ways of getting around." He dropped his hand, sighing as he did.

He just stood there as I waited for him to leave.

"I thought you were leaving," I said, frowning.

"I'm leaving when you enter your common room," he explained, quirking an eyebrow.

_What a gentleman._

"Well, goodnight then," I said.

He just stood there.

"I'm not saying the password in front of you," I told him.

He walked a few feet away, but still in sight.

I sighed and whispered the password to the statue of Merlin guarding the Heads' common room.

"Goodnight," I said as I entered the passage behind the statue.

Before it closed, I caught a glimpse of him smiling in my direction before leaving.

Why was he being so nice? Didn't Ginny already tell you! 

**It's just hard to believe, that's all.**

_Only because you're Hermione Granger, most stubborn person to ever exist. I bet you wouldn't even admit that you secretly like him!_

**The part that secretly likes him is _you_, and in my mind you and I are two separate entities.**

_What, the shrew and the brain- in which you are the shrew and I am the brain?_

**I'm going insane.**

--

Come Christmas morning, I walked over to Gryffindor Tower carrying this pile of gifts in my arms. I figured that since it was our last year together, I would deliver my presents by hand. People were giving gifts to their friends in the hallways, making the space so cramped. I sighed.

"Hermione! Over here!"

Oh for goodness sake, Cormac McLaggen of all people was calling out to me with this huge present, with an equally huge card labeled 'Hermione' attached to it. Jeez. Didn't I tell him to buzz off?

Being the nice person I am, I started to make my way over to him, but then he came and helped me get though the crowd. We walked into this empty classroom. I was pretty apprehensive by now.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you, "he said, setting his gift on the teacher's desk. "Unless you want me to," he said, leering at me. Disgusting.

"Actually I was just wondering why you called me here," I said, shifting the packages in my arms.

"I.. well, I thought I didn't treat you as well as I should have last year, so.. I wanted to make it up to you this time. Oh, and did I tell you I've liked you since then?" he said, a bit nervously to my chagrin.

"Cormac, I'm really so sorry but I.."

"I understand you like someone else- someone we all know," he said smirking slightly.

"Not that annoying, infuriating git!" I said hotly.

"I wasn't talking about him," Cormac smirked even wider. Eurgh, I just want to wipe it off his face! "But if he _is _that guy, well.."

"Stop, this is going nowhere," I said quickly. "Where were we?"

"Oh yeah. Anyway I wanted to give you this- as a sign of friendship. I know I'll never be as close to you as Harry and Ron, but still- here you go," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you so much," I said as he handed me my present. He was looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"I was just hoping you'd unwrap it now," he said, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Oh okay," I said blinking.

I tore the monstrosity of wrapping off. I'm pleased that he thinks of me as a girl, but wrapping it all in frilly pink, with all the material known to mankind, topped with the hugest pink bow I've ever seen in my life?

The wrapping fell off to reveal.. A STUFFED TOY!

Honestly!

I'm a perfectly mature seventeen-year-old girl. He never noticed whom he dated for a spell, did he!

"It's.. huge, "I said weakly, holding it up. "And yellow."

It was a large yellow smiley doll with arms and legs, about half my size. Uh-oh, how am I going to lug this back to my dormitory?

"I thought it might make you smile, since you seem to be pissed a lot you know? Well, do you like it?" he asked me eagerly.

This has honestly been a thoughtful gift.

"I love it," I said sincerely. "Thanks again."

We walk out of the classroom with me smiling at the gift. I turn to walk to Gryffindor Tower when he grabs my arm. "Wait, I'll help you with those," pulling the gifts out of my grasp.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. We started up the stairs when I noticed the guy who followed my every step. He was smiling.

"Well well, if it isn't Granger and McLaggen- some couple," he said quietly.

There was something.. _wrong_ about this. I looked to him for answers. His smile.. it didn't look genuine.

When did it ever?

But wait..

It looked.. _forced_?

"Come on Hermione," Cormac said. "Harry and Ron'll be throwing a fit if you're not back there."

"You're right," I said, tearing my gaze away from the guy who, even in my dreams has haunted me. I've dreamed of almost all possible scenarios regarding him and me that it was crazy.

We walked away, not noticing his face contort into jealousy, and a certain girl's face wearing a big smirk.

--

Woow! Now this was crazy long, haha..:P So was my workday.. sighs ..

On to the reviewers:D

Un Petit Diable: Wahaha- you understand them so well, it's as if you _lived_ through the whole experience! Hehe:P And you know Ginny, she's the only girl besides Hermione who can talk sense.XD

Queen of Serpents: Yeah, it was pretty.. I dunno, filler? A bit of a development though with the kiss on the cheek:D

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah I know, funny eh? HahahaXD I'm so happy you love it:D

Please review! It makes my day, and makes me update faster! Wahaha:P


	10. Chapter 10

Later that evening, I was in my room putting away all my Christmas gifts when I heard tapping on my window. I turned to see a Great Horned owl bearing a package.

I opened the window and took the package. "Here," I offered the owl some Owl Treats I keep for Hedwig and Pig.

It accepted gratefully, hooted and flew out the window.

"Now who could have given this?" I wondered aloud. It was a Christmas gift, wrapped in shiny red paper under the brown package paper.

I opened it and gasped.

It was a navy blue cloak, shimmering with silver. I put it on and marveled at how warm it was. The clasp holding the cloak together was made of aquamarine set in white gold.

A note fell out of the box, and I picked it up.

**_Love-_**

_**I got this for your protection. This cloak acts as sort of a shield from curses and jinxes.**_

_**And the aquamarine? It's to calm your nerves- since you always seem to be tense and stressed.**_

_**Happy Christmas.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Blaise**_

_**PS: Don't ever think of returning it. I'm not taking it back.**_

"So that's why it's shimmering silver," I said aloud.

It's lovely! 

_If you still don't believe he loves you, I'll go mental._

_Ah, finally!_

**I still can't believe it. I know there are all these flashy gestures, but what's in it for him?**

_I'm off to the funny farm!_

I sighed then hung the cloak in my closet, getting ready for bed.

--

I got back from patrolling the halls with Ron (as Terry had gotten sick), ready for another evening of studying.

"Hermione?"

I spun to stare at no other than our esteemed Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, you know you could get into deep trouble for ingesting illegal substances," I said, shaking my head. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"I like your wit," he says, walking over to me.

"Okay, now please excuse me," I cringed, trying to walk past him. "What _have_ you ingested anyway? Firewhiskey? Crack?"

"I'm sober.. and what's crack?"

"Something I'm sure you'd love to try," I said dryly.

"If you want to play, Granger.."

"I'm not playing games, I really want to know why you're acting all mental!" I cried in frustration.

"I'm intrigued by you," he said thoughtfully, gazing at me.

This is honestly freaking me out.

"Malfoy.."

"Granger, I think you're interesting. You're feisty, witty and nothing short of amazing."

"Stop BS-ing me Malfoy."

"I'd like to date you- may I have the honor?"

"Ahh I get it now."

"Yes?" he asks, eyes gleaming.

"You're doing this just because Blaise is also doing this," I concluded, rolling my eyes.

"How come you call him Blaise and you call me Malfoy?" he asked indignantly.

"Blaise is one syllable, Zabini is three. Draco and Malfoy are two each."

"Who's mental Granger?"

"Uh, ha.. ha.. but can you please stop? And that also goes for him."

"No chance Granger, no chance."

I sighed and walked up to my room without another word to him.

Just great.

_Another one! This is getting more taxing by the day!_

--

Wahaha, now that was short.. well last chapter was the longest ever, so.. shrugs :P

Reviews:D

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, I know it's so weird.. I couldn't come up with a word to describe a feeling that starts off as blah, but then gets stronger and stronger. Oh, now I've thought of one- a snowball. Oh well.:P And no, that's just the oaf acting on his 'feelings' since 6th year. Wahaha.XD

Prof. M: I usually update everyday or every other day, so don't fret:P But a few reviews can go a long way:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah I'm starting to feel sorry for him. Oh well:P It'll get better later on:P

You guys must have noticed that I put in songs in the story:P Well, I think I need more inspiration- what music can you guys suggest?XD Thanks so much:)


	11. Chapter 11

I was walking to Ancient Runes when the boy of my nightmares trailed along beside me- again. I swear, when will the madness stop!

"Why?" he asked finally.

_I bet you didn't notice _

_But I didn't care _

_I tried being honest _

_But that left me nowhere _

"Why what?" I said, not turning back as I walked down a staircase.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe me?" he asked quietly.

_I watched the station _

_Saw the bus pulling through _

_And I don't mind saying _

_A part of me left with you _

I turned slightly and said, "About what?"

_So one of these days _

_I won't be afraid of staying with you _

_I hope and I pray _

_Waiting to find a way back to you _

_Cause that's where I'm home _

_Oh... _

"Never mind," he muttered, pushing past me as he went to his class.

_Did I make you nervous? _

_Did I ask for too much? _

_Was I not deserving _

_Once I came of your touch _

I felt a small twinge of regret.

_One of these days _

_I won't be afraid of staying with you _

_I hope and I pray _

_Waiting to find a way back to you _

_Cause that's where I'm home _

"If only you aren't who I think you are," I whispered.

_What would you do if I could have you _

_What if I could? _

_I'd let you feel everything you can get _

_Wouldn't that be enough? _

_Wouldn't that be enough? _

_And one of these days _

_I won't be afraid of staying with you... _

--

A week ago, we had a Prefect's meeting as requested by Professor McGonagall, to come up with activities to promote inter-House unity.

Hannah Abbott, being the sweet Hufflepuff she is, suggested that we have this exercise where we go around, talking to people and telling them what we like about them. Professor McGonagall agreed to it immediately, and said we should have it the following week.

Meaning today.

It was a Saturday, so we didn't cancel any classes. We did it by year, so it would be easier to manage the groups.

The seventh-years' turn commenced at 4 o clock in the afternoon in the Great Hall; we moved the tables to the sides of the room.

Professor Flitwick stood on the teacher's table in the Great Hall, waiting for us to quiet down.

"Good afternoon students. Today we are going to have a little activity which we will call as an 'Affirmation'. What we will do is pretty simple: first, all the boys should stand in a circle, facing outwards."

The boys did as they were told, with confused looks.

"Now, all the girls should stand in front of the boys."

I stood in front of Cormac McLaggen, who was leering at me again.

All of a sudden, he got pushed out of the way by none other than him.

"Go and be partners with Daisy," he told Cormac.

"Her name's Lavender," I said, cringing.

"Does it matter?" he asked, smirking.

"Okay, now hold hands with your partner!" Professor Flitwick called out.

He took both my hands in his, but I let go. He then took one hand and laced his fingers with mine. I tugged my hand out of his grip and he called out, "Professor, Miss Granger here won't cooperate!"

I let out a huff of exasperation, much to his amusement.

"Okay, okay I'll hold hands with you!"

He took my hands in his again and held them firmly. I marveled at how soft and warm his hands were.

"While holding hands with your partner, tell him or her what you like about them," Professor Flitwick instructed.

He started by saying, "I'm sorry for aggravating you all that time, love. And I want you to know that you're here in my heart- you've left a permanent mark on it. D'you want to take a look?" he asked, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Eep! No!" I squeaked, looking away.

"Well then, let me see if I've made a mark," he said lightly, stepping towards me.

"You wouldn't dare," I said smiling.

"You know I wouldn't," he said, smiling back. He held my hands again.

"Your turn," he prompted me.

"Well, I want to thank you.. for taking care of me. For walking me to my common room that evening, for telling me to take care of myself.. those little things, I appreciate them."

We both looked at each other.

**He actually isn't bad, acting like this.**

_He loves you, that's why._

**Oh be quiet, you.**

_You love it though._

"Time's up!" Professor Flitwick announced. "Switch!"

He wouldn't budge, instead saying "Love, promise me you won't hold hands with anyone else."

I shook my head, and he only held on tighter, saying, "Promise me!"

"You better go," I said with a small smirk. "Professor Flitwick's looking at us."

"Alright, but if I see you holding hands with anyone," he warned with a grin.

He moved to the right, to his next partner, and my next partner was Terry Boot.

Half an hour later, we were halfway finished. My last male partner was Cormac, and we held hands. We were talking when he came over and said, "Hands off my love!" while pulling our hands apart. I laughed as he walked back to his partner, Susan Bones, who looked amused.

We were then split into 2 more groups; the girls in 2 and the boys in 2 so we could all talk to each other. At the end of the exercise, Harry and Ron came up to me.

"Loverboy's getting possessive," Harry teased as we walked out of the Great Hall together.

"I've noticed he's getting even worse than we are," Ron said while pulling out a Chocolate Frog from his pocket. "Nicolas Flamel _again_," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, you know him- his brains are a bit addled, is all," I said lightly as we walked up the stairs.

"I think you enjoyed his attention for once though," Ron said.

"What made you say that?" I asked, brow furrowed.

"Hermione, you were _laughing_ and _smiling_ with him," Harry explained.

"Well, Affirmation makes you a happy person," I said defensively.

I saw Harry and Ron shake their heads, looking amused.

It was the Affirmation activity! That's all! 

_Keep telling yourself that._

What is that supposed to mean? 

_I think you're starting to fall for him._

You're being ridiculous! 

_That makes two of us._

**Argh!**

--

Hi:) Haven't updated in a while, sorry about that..:P All I did this weekend was zone out, and it was the best thing ever- to just relax and do nothing. HahahaXD But have no fear, I'm baaack! Someone's forgot her meds.. haha

Anyways, reviews:P

Un Petit Diable: Yeah tell me about it.:P It gets better though, hehe..

Prof. M: I didn't know whether to stick him in or not, but he _does_ have a sort of.. nah, who am I kidding? He's got a big partXD

Please review! You guys inspire, haha.. Oh and please also suggest good music.. heh:P


	12. Chapter 12

Professor Vector hadn't opened the classroom yet when I arrived, so I had to wait outside with the other Ravenclaws and him. I stood next to a statue of Patty the Psycho, leaning on it and reviewing my notes when he walked over to me.

"Hi love," he said.

I ignored him and kept on reading.

"What is that, perfume?" he asked.

"No, I threw out the trash and it all fell on me instead. Yes, it is perfume," I say snappishly.

"What's it smell like?" he asks with a smirk.

"Like perfume?" I say, shaking my head in exasperation.

He smirks and leans in.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" I screech as he moves his head near my neck.

"Hm.." he said, stepping back.

"You.. you.. what did you do that for!" I ask indignantly.

"Ruby red grapefruit, boysenberry bush flower and Hawaiian wedding flower- not bad," he says, leaning in again to smell me.

"Oh no you don't," I say as I step backward.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said mockingly, as I let out an 'eep' at feeling the stone behind my back.

He put his hands on either side of me on the wall, leaned in and took in my scent again.

"What did you do that for!" I ask waspishly.

"I just wanted to know what you smelt like," he said. "Vector's here," he said, walking away.

I shook my head and gathered my schoolbooks, walking to the classroom.

**He invaded my personal space!**

_Well, you didn't tell him what it smelt like._

**That's still no reason to lean in and sniff near me!**

_You're just rattled because he made you feel nervous and excited._

**What are you on about?**

_The question is, what are _you _on?_

--

I was invited by the Muggle Studies professor to attend his class, mainly because they needed someone to discuss movies with them. I agreed, and owled my parents to send a certain movie.

Professor Higgins admitted that he had the equipment needed for the movie, but couldn't work his way around the magic to keep the objects from going haywire. I told him that the equipment would be ready in a week if he sent them to Mr. Weasley, who could do something about them. He agreed and set the movie for next week.

One week later, I walked into his classroom of fifth to seventh years. It was odd, but I figured that not many people planned to take the class so he just assembled them all together.

"Hi, good morning," I said calmly.

"Why are you here Hermione?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"I'm here because Professor Higgins asked me to explain more about movies to you." I said, pulling out my research.

For the next half hour, I discussed what movies were, how they came to be and what technology was used to create them. To my surprise, some Slytherins were especially curious about how movies were made. As I was discussing, I looked around at the faces rapt with attention, and saw.. _Malfoy_?

"Here is a copy of a movie that I think you'd like," I said, holding up a DVD of The Illusionist. "You'd be amused at their concept of magic, but it's a good movie."

I put the DVD in, and turned off the lights in the room with "_Nox._"

Professor Higgins waved to me, to sit in the back with him. I headed over and sat a few seats away from him. Minutes later, I was joined by Malfoy.

"Fancy seeing you here love," he said, at once taking my hand.

I pulled it out of his grasp and said tartly, "I'm not your love, and shut up, the movie's starting."

"Oh, you're not my love, but you let Blaise call you love all the time. So are you together?" he asked.

"I don't see why it's your business, but no we're not going out," I snapped.

"Good for me then," he said, smiling.

**Seeing Malfoy smile is honestly the creepiest thing ever.**

_It beats Voldemort by a whole lot._

I ignored his comment and started to get into the movie. We were at the part where Eisenheim saw Sophie for the first time since coming back, and on stage, when he said quietly, "Hermione."

"What now?" I hissed, turning to look at him. "You know what, I-"

I quickly moved back as he suddenly leaned in to kiss me. I had half a mind to slap him then and there.

"Are you mad!" I said angrily. I stood up and informed Professor Higgins that I had to leave early, and thanked him for asking me to discuss for that class.

I walked out of the classroom, and almost immediately Malfoy walked out. I was torn between running away or standing my ground and yelling at him.

I just walked as fast as I could, with him trying to keep up.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry," he said, jogging a bit.

"You know what, it's so obvious that you just want to play with me. Please just give it up before I do something really bad to you," I snarled.

"Is it the good kind of bad?" he smirked.

I just _cannot_ believe him!

"What do you think? NO!" I said, stopping suddenly to face him. He bumped into me, and I fell backwards. He caught me before I fell however, and for a moment I stared into his eyes.

The odd thing was, he looked serious, not mocking at all.

"Please let me go," I said as I righted myself.

As I walked away, he called out my name again.

"Yes?" I asked icily.

"I can see Blaise has some hold on you. I just want you to know that I'll break that hold soon. We're friends but you're worth it," he said, smirking.

I scowled and walked away.

_What_ did he mean by Blaise having a hold on me?

--

Good morning people! Haha..:P I update at the weirdest times..

Anyways, reviews:D

Queen of Serpents: Ahh, that will come up a little later.. hehXD

Un Petit Diable: Yeah.. as Ron would put it, she's going mental! Wahahaha:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: It's one of my current faves:) And there's going to be more of the dialogue soon..:P


	13. Chapter 13

There was to be a ball at the end of the year for the seventh years- and I wasn't going with anyone. Harry had his eye on Ginny (we could invite lower years), and it was a given that Ron would go with Lavender. I honestly didn't want to go because although this is the last year, the thought that I saw these people dancing and being all happy before the war began scared me. But then again, this probably was the last time we'd be happy, so..

Oh well, who cares if I'm not going with anyone?

"Hey love!"

Oh for the love of.. here he is again.

"Love! Wait!" he said, jogging to keep up with me, walking to Hagrid's hut.

I stopped and waited for him, simply to get this over with.

"Well?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"We're going to the ball together right?" he asked me arrogantly, in a way that felt like he _assumed_ it.

"Who said we are? Cause I didn't!" I said annoyed, shaking my head then walking up to Hagrid's door.

He sighed and left me there, asking "What time should I meet you?"

I could _hear_ the smirk as he said it.

"I'm not going with you," I said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself," he said lightly, leaving.

**What would it be like to go with him?**

_Aha! Waking up!_

**You're weird.**

_But not in love.._

**Excuse me?**

_You're starting to like him._

**No, I'm-**

"Hermione!" Hagrid said as he opened the door, Fang at his heels.

--

The following week we had another inter-House unity activity, suggested this time by Ernie Macmillan. They are doing such a wonderful job on this, why don't they just replace me? Bloody Hufflepuffs for thinking of such ridiculous concepts.

Anyway, this time we have to play a game called 'Open the Basket'. We have to partner up again as boy and girl, and then do what the It says until he/she says 'Open the basket!' Basically whoever doesn't have a partner is the It, so I planned to be It every single time.

We assembled in the Great Hall once again, waiting for Professor Flitwick.

"Good afternoon students! Today we're going to play a game by the name of Open the Basket; Mr. Macmillan will explain the mechanics of the game to you."

After fifteen minutes, we were already sorted- boys on one side of the room and girls on the other. When the It (for the first round Flitwick) says Go! or Open the Basket! you have to look for someone else as a partner, and you can't be partners with the same person for the rest of the game.

"Go!"

I ran to find Ron, and managed to get a hold of him before Millicent Bulstrode did.

"Thanks," he said, gasping.

"No problem," I replied, laughing.

"Right foot to left foot!"

"Okay, let's do your right foot and my left foot," I said.

"Hands to hands." We complied, doing both the commands. It's like Funny Bone, you have to do all the commands at the same time.

"Some game- is this a sneaky Hufflepuff plot to get all touchy-feely with people?" Ron asked, bemused.

I laughed out loud.

"Open the basket!"

"Bye Hermione!" Ron said, running and getting Lavender. I just stood there, waiting for when I'd be It. Unfortunately, someone grabbed me and dragged me to the left of the new It, Parvati Patil.

"You!" I gasped. Draco Malfoy was smirking back at me.

"Me," he said, grinning.

"Right palm to left palm!"

"My left and your right," he instructed. "Look over there," he said, smirking.

"Where and why?" I asked, frowning.

"There," he said, pointing to _him_. "Oi Blaise!"

He looked around and his gaze settled on us before his eyes widened a bit.

My partner smirked, and he smirked back.

**That's it, proof positive I'm just a game to them.**

_Don't be silly- and even if it is a game, you're enjoying it._

Who said I was? 

_Don't forget, we're one and the same.._

"Cheek to cheek!"

"Bloody Parvati," I grumble, before pressing my left cheek against his left cheek.

"Well, this is a nice game," he commented lightly.

"Shut your trap Malfoy before I make you," I growled.

"I can think of a few pleasurable ways to do that," he teased.

"Please stop, I know you're doing this just so you can piss me off."

"Left hip to right hip!"

"Mine to yours," I said. "This is very awkward."

"Yes, but I don't mind at all."

"Funny, just last year I was Mudblood Granger to you."

"Well, I-"

"Open the basket!"

'Finally!' I thought as I ran from him without a parting word. I ran past Harry, and he took my hand.

"Hi," I said.

"So who've you been partners with?" he asked as Pansy said, "Thumb to thumb!"

"Well that was lame," I muttered as we did as she said. "Ron and Malfoy. You?"

"Hannah and Padma," he replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Index finger to index finger!"

"This is pretty weird," Harry said as we did that.

"Middle finger to middle finger!"

"Cut it out already, Parkinson!" People started yelling, annoyed with her instructions.

She just smirked before mock-sighing. "Open the basket."

People said, "Get a life pug!" as they ran to other people.

"See you later Harry!" I called as he jogged away from me.

I ran around so I wouldn't get caught by anyone, but someone grabbed me around the waist.

"Eep!" I squealed as that someone put me down.

"Hi love," he said. "Getting comfortable with someone else, eh?"

"It's not like you care," I retorted.

"That's where you're wrong," he said sharply. "I do care. A lot."

"Right foot to left foot," Goyle said.

"Oh great, now he can't think of anything else to say so he recycles. How clever," I said sarcastically as he matched his left foot with my right.

"Now, now love, don't be so harsh. He might have a few tricks up his sleeve," he said, eyes glinting.

For some reason, I didn't like that glint in his eyes.

"Nose to nose!" Goyle yelled.

"Come on love, we have to play by the rules," he teased.

"There's no way I'm doing that," I snarled.

"Now, don't get all Gryffindory on me, I'll make you go by the rules anyway," he simply said before pulling me to him and leaning in so the tip of his nose was touching mine.

I didn't dare look up at him, because then we'd be kissing.

My breath caught in my throat.

"Nervous?" he asked quietly as Goyle said, "Hands in hands!"

"No.. yes," I said timidly as he took my hands in his.

"Don't worry," he said. "This will be over soon."

"I guess so," I shrugged, trying to ignore what felt like butterflies in my stomach.

"Left knee to right knee!"

We complied.

"I know I'm being redundant, but this is getting awkward," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well if you had just gone out with me, then this wouldn't be so awkward," he smirked.

"Forehead to forehead!"

We were soon looking in each other's eyes. I couldn't understand why my heart was beating so fast.

He was whispering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Lips to lips, lips to lips..'

"Open the basket!"

I heaved a sigh of relief as I pushed him away. He looked at me uncertainly before walking away.

The game ended after a few more rounds, with girls giggling about how they snagged their crushes in the game.

I _knew_ this game was made up to flirt. I rolled my eyes and looked for my best friends.

--

Thirteen.. the wretched number of chapters that my first fic has..:P As much as I love Blast to the Past, I just don't know how to go on with it.. !sigh!

Funny how I intended for this to be a one-shot- but then it would be hard to just write it like that without any details- so now it's getting longer and longer. HahahaXD

Anyways, on to the reviewers:P

Queen of Serpents: Don't worry, I don't mind..:P Yeah well you know- he just _has_ to be in the story- wahaha!

Padfoot's Sidekick: It was pretty funny, and Malfoy? Pretty creepy- but that's how I wanted people to see how Hermione sees him as. Haha..:P

Prof. M: Yeah, and it'll get a bit better.. soon..XD

Un Petit Diable: Haha, you'll see a little later on- I'm two-thirds done with the story!suddenly faints in shock!

Don't forget to review people:D Just click the purple button that says 'Go' on the lower left-hand corner! Wahaha..:P Reviews make me smile:)


	14. Chapter 14

As I was walking to class with Harry and Ron, I could hear people muttering about something related to the ball.

"What's going on?" Ron asked a sixth-year girl.

"They say they're arranging ball dates in alphabetical order. Isn't that nutters?" she scowled before joining her friends.

"Yes it is," Ginny said glumly, coming up behind us.

"Hi," Harry said, kissing her on the forehead. "How'd they decide that?"

"I think the teachers wanted other people to have dates too.. problem is, no one likes their date at all," Ginny reported, rolling her eyes. "There's a list in the Entrance Hall if you'd like to take a look."

We walked over to the list and scanned it.

"Parkinson!" Harry said, paling.

"Wyatt.. who _is _this girl!" Ron said. He got paired with some girl from Hufflepuff.

"Goyle," I said, feeling faint all of a sudden.

"What do we do?" Ron asked Ginny.

"How should I know!" she shrieked at him. "I'm just as pissed about it as you are!"

"Well, it says at the bottom of the list that those are 'reserve' dates, that if you get a date before the ball you have to write your names down on the sheet beside it," I read.

We stared at it.

"_Where_ exactly do we write?" Harry said, tilting his head.

--

That's it, I thought as I woke up the following morning.

**I have to find a date or I'll be stuck with Goyle.**

_I have someone in mind.._

**Uh, no.**

_Better than Goyle.. **much** better.._

**Not interested.**

_Tell me honestly.. you'd choose Goyle over any of them?_

**No!**

_Well?_

**I'm going to find someone else.**

_Good luck.._

--

Since the inter-House unity activity, I'd been seeing a lot of Malfoy in the common room. What disturbed me was the fact that he wasn't being egotistical Malfoy; instead he didn't take notice of me. Oh well, that's a good thing on my part.

I walked into the common room that evening, my head spinning with the information overload. _Dates? Alphabetical dates? GOYLE! _To be honest, I think Professor McGonagall's going mad.

I sank into the nearest squishy armchair and rubbed my temples wearily.

"Hi love," Malfoy said with a small smile.

I groaned and held my head in my hands. _Why_ now?

"Well you seem to be stressed- how about a massage?" he asked, coming to stand behind my chair.

"Uh, no thank you Malfoy," I said quickly, moving to stand up. But before I could, he laid a hand on my arm.

"Just sit," he said. "It's not like I'm going to flay you or anything."

I sighed.

Taking advantage of my momentary weakness, I could sense his movements- he _was_ going to massage my temples.

I sighed again, feeling drained. Malfoy offering me a massage was too much to take.

"Hey, hey, no hands wandering!" said a familiar voice.

It was Blaise, who was smirking but also looking flustered. Malfoy walked over and clapped him on the back, while I looked at them curiously. Just _what_ were they up to?

"I just learned something," he told Malfoy, with a quick glance at me.

**Hm..**

"What about?" Malfoy asked curiously as they walked to the mini-kitchen we have beside the common room.

My curiosity got the better of me, so I craned my neck to follow their movements. I didn't get to hear their conversation (just when I _need_ those Extendable Ears!), but I saw Malfoy look surprised for a second, before grinning and clapping Blaise on the back again. I couldn't see Blaise's expression, so I leaned a bit further..

And my chair tipped backwards.

"Ow!" Was my initial reaction as I rubbed the back of my head.

My second reaction?

**Blaise and Malfoy will see me like this and find out I was snooping!**

_Too late for that, the crash will be proof enough._

"Love, are you alright?" Blaise said worriedly, standing by my right side.

"Just what were you thinking, rocking your chair?" Malfoy asked, smirking. "That'll make your headache worse you know."

Just one mention of my headache, and it came back full-force.

I groaned, and Blaise and Malfoy pulled up my chair, therefore pulling me upright.

"Thanks," I said, getting up to go to my room. I need a potion for my headache, _now_!

As I was halfway up the stairs, Malfoy called after me.

"Love?"

I turned to glare at him.

"I saw something.. something you didn't want us to see.." he said in a sing-song voice.

My legs were up in the air just a few moments ago.

I felt like cold water was running down my back.

How _dare_ he! I wanted to slap him for being such a pervert!

I started back down the steps to slap his now fearful-looking face, when Blaise hit him upside the head and said, "You pervert, what made you do that?"

He then looked at me and said, "If it makes you feel better love, I didn't see anything- I didn't look."

I looked at him for some time, assessing if he was telling the truth, then nodded and climbed the rest of the stairs.

Then Malfoy, who was scowling said, "Well why would you even look now? What with-"

But before I could hear the rest, I shut the door.

Where _did_ I keep my extra pair of Extendable Ears!

--

Chapter 14! Thanks to everyone for bearing with me:P Wahaha.. It's the weekend again- the lovely, glorious weekendXD sigh Too bad it's almost done, haha..

Anyways, my lovely amazing reviewers:)

Black-rose23: Aww, it _is_ cute, isn't it? Hehehe:P

Queen of Serpents: Thank you! The game is slightly ridiculous, but fun though:)

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, I know! Cute though, heh:P

People please review:D Thanks:)


	15. Chapter 15

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon when I was walking aimlessly along the halls, thinking of something to do. I was walking along the Charms corridor when I saw Peeves, who was holding a sack of Dungbombs. Oh no.

"Hey bushy!" he yelled at me, before pelting me with a Dungbomb.

I was smart enough to dodge it before telling him off.

"Peeves, you stop it this instant!"

"Ooh, or what? You're going to _tell_ McGonagall?" he taunted before tossing another one at me. I sighed and decided to just ignore him and walk away, but he kept following. I was pissed, so I decided to run away from him. He of course kept following, cackling things like "I'm gonna get you bushy!" and "Little Miss Head Girl's getting a treat of a liiifetiiime!"

I was running and looking behind me at the same time, so I fell down a staircase.

So much for being Head Girl- wasn't I supposed to be sensible and look in front of me?

I could feel bruises starting to form all over me, and my vision was alternating between black and white. I felt faint, like I wanted to just sleep there on the floor.

"Love?" came a hesitant voice.

"Why is _everyone_ calling me love?" I grumbled.

"Let's get you to the infirmary- what in Merlin's name happened to you?" Malfoy asked, helping me stand.

"Oh sod off Malfoy, I know you're secretly delighted at the thought of Hermione Granger falling down a staircase because she wasn't looking where she was going," I snapped.

He looked at me in concern, which made me even more pissed.

"Let go of me, I can go there on my own," I said angrily, pulling my arm out of his grasp but swaying.

He caught me before I fell. "You're still a bit dazed, I need to take you to Madame Pomfrey," he said worriedly.

"Tell me Malfoy, since when did you care?" I asked tartly as we were walking the way to the infirmary.

He paused, then said "Since this year."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. "I've been no one but Mudblood Long-Molar Granger to you, why do you care now?"

He looked at me and said, "I just do.. I don't understand why, but you suddenly caught my eye- I've been attracted to you since."

**Well, _that_ was an adequate explanation.**

_Sarcastic much?_

"Well Malfoy, if that's the case, then what _did_ catch your eye?"

"I dunno.. it's hard to explain Hermione- but please believe me when I say that I like you.. a lot," he stammered.

_Malfoy stammering! This is unbelievable- are we in the Twilight Zone?_

**My thoughts exactly.**

I didn't know what to say, so I just kept quiet until we got there. As Madame Pomfrey fussed over me, I saw him standing near her desk, watching us. I felt a bit nervous- why would he still be here?

Once Madame Pomfrey left to get potions, he walked over.

"Why are you still here?" I asked. "You can go back to the common room or elsewhere you know- you don't need to stick around if you don't want to."

"That's the thing," he said, looking at me with a small smile. "I want to stay, to make sure you're okay and to take you back to the common room."

"Um, okay?"

He grinned at that.

"I know this is a bit too much to ask, but would a truce between us be possible?" he asked, looking at the floor.

**Sweet Merlin, is he _nervous!_**

Well, I guess it would beneficial regarding Head duties..

"I guess a truce would be fine," I said, and he looked up quickly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you to a truce just because I helped you out," he said.

"Don't worry, it's fine with me," I said, nodding.

"Thanks Hermione," he said.

After half an hour, he walked me back to the common room, telling me to rest for the rest of the day. Jeez, it was just a fall down a staircase!

As I was closing my door, I saw Blaise walk in, and Malfoy- er, Draco greeting him. Curious again, I peeked through my still-but-just-a-bit open door, I saw Draco tell him something happily. Blaise's face darkened for a bit before smiling and congratulating him. Then they moved to some part of the common room I couldn't see, so I just sighed and closed my door on them.

--

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" asked Padma Patil while I was washing my hands in the loo.

"Okay," I said, a bit surprised. Padma and I only had small talk. What did she need to talk about with me?

We went outside, under the beech tree beside the lake.

She took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, girl to girl, I'm worried for you."

"Why, Padma?" I asked as I sat down on the grass.

She also sat down and said sadly, "Blaise Zabini's following you around.."

"Did you date him?" I asked her.

"No! Thank goodness," she said, laughing. "But I know a few others who did, and I want you to be careful. You _do_ know he's a pervert right? He wasn't even going out with those girls yet, and he was already feeling them up!"

"Well, maybe it was because they also wanted him to?" I asked calmly. "Because they did eventually go out with him, right?"

"Yes, well," Padma said, flustered, "I saw him our Arithmancy class- he kept putting his arm around your waist while we were waiting for Professor Vector. I'm afraid that if you don't fight him off- not that you weren't- he might do something awful to you."

I sighed and said, "Padma, I'm going to be okay. If he thinks he can feel me up or anything, I'll hex him into the next century. And besides, my best friends are Harry and Ron- one word to them and they'll beat him up for me. I suppose he knows that as well, which is why he isn't doing anything, thank goodness."

_Or is it respect for you which is why he isn't feeling you up?_

"Okay Hermione- if you say so," she said in a motherly way. "Just take care, okay?" she said, standing up and brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Okay.. and thanks Padma," I smiled.

She smiled back and walked away.

Who gave her the right to worry about me! I'm perfectly fine! 

_She is right, you know.. why? Do you feel safe with him now?_

**Well, he protected me from the other Slytherins..**

_I think you ARE falling for him.._

**Oh bollocks!**

--

Hi everyone:) Just got back from a tiiiring Sunday.. Whew. Glad that's over. There's work tomorrow, but I guess it won't be that bad- won't it? HahaXD

Anyways, my reviewers:D

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah I know, git with a capital G, wahaha!XD

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Updating:D Every other day:P Heh:P I'm happy you like it:)

Un Petit Diable: You'll see.. I think next chapter? Let me check.. Ah no, but something good's gonna happen next..:D And no, I won't keep them with the reserves- I wouldn't subject them to such torture. Hahahahaha!XD

Please remember to review after reading:) Thanks:P


	16. Chapter 16

Who was I kidding? Who would want to go out with _Hermione Granger_, of all people? Sure, I clean up nice, but then people would think that all I would talk about with them is books.

I decided to make a list of all the boys who didn't have dates, and all then reduce the list to boys who didn't have girlfriends.

I ended up with the following list: Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Ma-Draco and a guy named Sebastian du Grey, a Ravenclaw.

I thought du Grey might be my best chance, so I decided to do some sleuthing to figure out where he usually hung out.

It turned out that he was also bookish, and that he also stayed in the library a lot. Figures that I didn't need to do any sleuthing- Parvati was planning to ask him to the ball.

I sighed and made my way to the library, deciding to give up on du Grey and just settle for Neville. After all, it's not like who my date was would matter, right?

Due to my absent-mindedness, I bumped into someone in the Herbology section of the library.

The boy I had just bumped into was tall, around six foot one. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and looked remarkably like Orlando Bloom, of all people.

"I'm sorry," I said, giving him a small smile.

"It's alright- it's not every day that pretty girls just walk into your arms," he said grinning, and I jumped as I realized that I _was_ in his arms.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you," I muttered, turning to leave when he said, "Wait!"

"Yes?" I asked him.

"We haven't been introduced properly. I'm Sebastian du Grey."

_Merlin_, this is Sebastian du Grey!

"I'm Hermione Granger," I said, taking his proffered hand.

"I knew who you were," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Who wouldn't?"

I blushed, which was very uncharacteristic of me. "Well, now that we've met each other, I'm sorry I bumped into you, and see you around!" I said.

**He seems smart..**

_But for some reason, even now that you've met him, you don't want him to take you to the ball. Hm, I wonder why.._

**What are you implying?**

_I think you're holding out for any of the two to ask you to the ball._

**I'm not! I'm not planning to go with them _or_ Goyle!**

_Funny how you only mentioned that you didn't want to go with any of them now._

**Well so-orry if I didn't tell you before.**

_You didn't even have to tell me, I'd already know. Stop looking for dates and go to the ball with Blaise or Malfoy already._

I put my hands in my hair and messed it up to clear my head. I'm obviously going nutters.

--

For some reason, I woke up with a fever one Saturday morning, and I didn't want to get out of bed. Harry, Ron and Ginny came by our common room to ask me to come with them to Hogsmeade, but then they saw me all laid up. They would have stayed if Draco didn't kick them out, saying they were agitating me.

"We'll come by later with get-well candy, Hermione!" Harry called out as they were being pushed out of my room by Draco.

"Bye!" I said weakly, coughing. I waved my hand limply before it fell down again on my sheets.

I also had a splitting headache, and just _wanted_ to sleep all day.

I heard footsteps outside my door, and I groaned.

"Love?" said Blaise, peeking in.

I sighed. He walked in and sat in the chair near my bed, pulling it up.

"Love, you're sweating bullets," he said softly.

**Well thanks for the information, Captain Obvious.**

He took out his handkerchief and wiped my perspiration away from my forehead. Then he laid the back of his hand against it to feel how warm I was.

"Merda," he muttered. "I'll be right back."

Minutes later, he and Draco were in my room, setting a tray of food on my bed and various potions.

"I have to go love, but I'll check up on you later," Draco said, holding my hand before leaving. I was too weak to say, 'Eurgh, let go of my hand!' to bother.

Blaise made me eat everything on the tray, and when I wouldn't he would feed it to me himself. I wondered at his patience.

After I drank the potions, I said, "You know Blaise- you don't have to be here if you don't want to."

"But my love is sick- where else would I be?" he asked concernedly. "I'd rather stay here with you, making sure you're okay rather than just mope around out there because I hadn't seen you."

He watched over me for the rest of the day, reading books or whatnot.

I woke up at around seven in the evening, after another small nap, to find him sleeping, his head and arms on the side of my bed.

I smiled at that. What guy would do that for you?

_See? He loves you!_

**Maybe he's making sure I get well so he could pester me again.**

_Yes, but isn't it cute?_

I rolled my eyes at the thought and fell asleep again.

He left at ten in the morning, deeming me okay to rest without supervision. Draco also checked in on me before Blaise left, saying he'd check on me every 2 hours after that. Before Blaise left, he said, "Take care love," kissing me on the forehead.

**Eurgh! I'm all laid up in bed and he _kisses_ me on the forehead!**

_That was sweet._

"Eurgh," I said as soon he left, and stretched before sleeping again.

--

Hi everyone:D Since I love you guys (and I'm sure you guys love me backXD), I updated pretty quickly, heh..:P

Reviews!

Queen of Serpents: Yeah, wahaha..:D Isn't it cute:P Some more conflict next chapter though..T,T

Black-rose23: You'll discover their topic of discussion soon- and it won't be pretty.. figurativelyXD

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Thanks:D I'm flattened! And I usually update everyday- every other day so don't worry:P

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, well before switching to forensics, I was a psychology major, go figure:P And yeah, Padma was sincere about what she said.XD

Okay, since I think everyone's all confused about the supporting casts' roles, let me go over them with you..:P

Harry, Ron, Ginny- major of course:P

Malfoy- major

McLaggen and Padma- minor, won't appear for the rest of the story

Sebastian- semi

(?)- major - **introduced next chapter!**T,T

Padfoot's Sidekick: Wahaha! Yeah I know- maybe they'll make him do pirouettes in a pink ballet tutu next! HahahaXD

Please don't forget to review after reading! Thanks and see ya next chapter!XD


	17. Chapter 17

It was a month before the ball and I _hadn't_ been able to find anyone to go with. All the boys I knew were going with someone else. Over the weeks, Sebastian and I had become friends, what with our random encounters in the library. However, I decided he was off-limits because of Parvati.

I walked to the list in the Entrance Hall to see who was available.

And then I saw it.

On the list for people going with dates was written..

Granger-Malfoy-Zabini! 

_That's sweet._

**What?**

_Tell me you liked it!_

**They would.. _share!_**

_It shows they really like you.._

**I'm not some plaything!**

_But they took the decision out of your hands- admit it, you've been toying with the idea of going with either one of them but couldn't decide who to take. __And besides, haven't you noticed that the whole month you've been looking for someone to take to the ball, their names were stuck on the list just like yours was?_

**They could have consulted me first.**

_They're Slytherins, love. They don't consult._

--

I was with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for breakfast when I saw Blaise walk in with a Slytherin girl on his arm. She was laughing with him, and he seemed to be so happy to talk to her.

I tried to ignore the sudden lurch in my stomach, but couldn't.

I quickly drank the rest of my pumpkin juice to help it settle, and accidentally slammed my goblet onto the table.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said brightly- well, maybe a little too brightly. "Just went down the wrong tube!"

Harry and Ginny looked at me strangely, but Ron seemed to have bought my excuse and went back to eating.

Who is that girl? 

**I dunno.. Daphne something..**

_Well, **someone's** jealous.._

**Excuse me!**

_Just admit it, you're jealous!_

I sighed and excused myself from the table, saying I would be in the library.

I was in the Muggle Studies section, reading about the latest technology but I just couldn't concentrate. I shut the book and laid my head on my arms on the book, facing the wall. When a shadow loomed over me, I didn't even acknowledge it. The shadow moved closer, and I felt him kiss me on the cheek. I sat up then.

I looked up warily and said, "Oh. It's you." In the iciest voice possible.

"What's wrong, love? You saw me with Daphne?" he said, grinning. "Someone's jealous! Someone's jealous!"

"For someone who's seventeen, you're doing a good impression of a five-year-old," I said, rolling my eyes and continuing reading my book.

"Love?" he asked hesitantly. I didn't answer him.

He knelt in front of where I was sitting and took my hands.

"Love, it isn't well-known, but Daphne and I have been friends from way back. And she just broke up with her boyfriend, so I'm making sure she's okay." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not your keeper, you don't have to tell me who you're crushing on and your modus operandi," I said tartly.

"How did you know that!" he asked wonderingly. Then he sighed.

"The truth is love, you're right. I do have a crush on her; have had once since we were eleven. But then it sort of faded into the background when she dated Nott. And then I met you, and have since then been convincing you of my feelings for you. But now she's single again, and now I'm torn.. I don't know what to do," he said.

I looked at him. He looked so pitiful and hopeless.

I sighed. "Do what you think is best for you," I advised, returning to my book.

"You know I love you, love.. I do- a lot," he said as he stood up, brushing his lips on my forehead before leaving.

I didn't know what to do now either. Should I be mad, or cry, or help him out?

**I don't understand anything anymore.**

_That makes the two of us._

--

Yes I know- _very_ short chapterXD Wahaha.. filler of sorts.. Next chapter's even worse.. I can't believe I even reached this point in the story, wahaha!

Reviews reviews:D

Black-rose23: Wahaha yeah well now you know who..:P And I'm happy to report that I know guys who act like that:)

Un Petit Diable: Now that she's appeared, there'll be trouble in paradise..T,T

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah, that would be really cool.. and, hm..? Maybe him singing a horrible version of some random song to go with it? Hehe:D

Queen of Serpents: This story just keeps getting fluffier to the point where I gag at my own sappiness.. hahahaha:P

Please review after reading! Thank you:P


	18. Chapter 18

The weeks progressed; he acted the same, never failing to exasperate me. Harry and Ron were as resigned to him stalking me as I was, tired of telling him off.

Ginny and I were sitting by the rocky part of the lake, tossing pebbles while idly chatting.

"So.. how are you and Loverboy?" That horrible word had become their name for the git. I rolled my eyes.

"As usual- it's a good thing he hadn't been able to follow me here. I thought I would never get away from him."

"I remember that Christmas when he saw you and McLaggen- he was _fuming_," she said reminiscently.

_Wait_- she was there?

"Ginny," I asked, "You were there when it happened?"

"Well.. I told him that you and McLaggen were talking.. in an _empty classroom_ and that he was giving you a gift," she said, smirking.

I looked at her in surprise.

"Well, what did you do that for! It's probably because of that incident that he won't stop pestering me! He keeps asking if McLaggen is better than him, which is bollocks!" I said, wringing my hands in distress.

"Well I bet he would finally stop if you let him have his wicked way with you in a certain room of the house," Ginny said jokingly.

I dropped my pebble.

"Excuse me- but what, Ginny?" I asked in a blank tone.

Ginny blanched.

"I'm so sorry Hermione- it was just a joke, and even then a very bad one! I didn't mean to offend you," she said, her face creased in worry.

For a while I couldn't speak. Then-

"There was something more to it, I can feel it." I said calmly, but inside I was trembling. "Are you hiding something from me?"

She tossed a few more pebbles before I relented.

"Alright, just tell me when you're ready," I said, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" she cried out. I sat back down again.

"There's more," she said quietly.

--

As soon as I got up to my dormitory, I crawled under the bed and hid under the blankets and started crying.

I felt so dirty, even though he had never touched me.

FLASHBACK

"_I was walking down this hallway when I heard him talking to someone- and I hid behind a tapestry to find out just what they were talking about."_

"_I wonder how her skin would feel.. it just looks so soft to the touch. Hm, I suppose she'd be wild in bed- it's always the quiet ones you know. You just think they're really nice and sweet.. but inside, Hermione Granger is this tease just waiting for someone to be worthy enough to take her.." he smirked._

"_I ran away as fast as I could, until I ran out of breath. Harry asked me what happened, and I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't- I was so horrified by what I just heard. I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as possible." She said quietly._

I had a suspicion that was all he wanted, but the reality of it was frightening.

I stayed there all night, awake and pondering it.

**_How_ could he think that way of me! I don't even dress revealing, or act all flirty- how could he have thought that I.. I..**

_I suppose he thought you were a challenge- and that maybe you weren't who you are right now. _

**That's ridiculous..**

_But that's what Ginny said._

**I hate him.**

_Not to make you cry even more, but I really thought he had changed. _

**He never did.**

_From, you know, evil Slytherin to.. this sweet man._

**That's a joke.**

_I thought that he even loved you- you know?_

**Please stop.**

_But-_

**Please. You're not making things easier or better..**

--

The next morning I took a shower and felt a bit better about yesterday's news.

I walked down to the Heads' Common Room, and who do I find?

The two boys I despise.

Actually, I thought they could have been tolerable somewhat- but now I see they'll never change. Who was I kidding?

I walked past them without acknowledging them, picking up the flower doily thing I was crocheting the Muggle way for my mother. I worked steadily on it, not noticing nor caring if they looked my way.

After a while I set it down, this time, working on my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. While the Head Boy ran up to his room, he sat down opposite me.

I was so scared I couldn't do anything except ignore him as best as I could.

"Why are you doing those two at the same time?"

"Because this doily is my break from my studies," I said a bit shakily.

He looked at me strangely and said, "But you're working your hands too hard."

I shrugged and said, "Well I want to," in an '_I-am-done-with-this-conversation'_ tone of voice.

He shrugged and got up to move back to their side of the room.

--

Two days before the ball, we had our last dueling lesson. I sat down, looking around at everyone- Harry and Ron were practicing, and I had already practiced with Neville.

"Hi," Draco said, plopping down next to me.

I must have been inebriated, because after a while I just thought, fine- just give him what he wants today, and never again.

He laid his head on my lap and started flirting with me. I felt so worn from running away and the stress of the news I got that I just gave up.

After a while, he got pulled out of my lap. And he was being cursed by his best friend, _Blaise_.

I should have stopped it, I know. But the thought that _he_ was beating up his best friend for me?

Draco didn't stop him; he just took the spells.

When he stopped, Blaise looked at me as if to say, _are you happy now_?

I could see the hurt, anger, and jealousy in his eyes.

I felt another twinge of regret, but kept a strong face, thinking all the while that there could not have been a better way for him to know I didn't like him. Okay, didn't want to date him.

He left us there walking over to his other friends.

Harry and Ron looked at me with worry in their eyes. I didn't know what to do; I was so overwhelmed. They went over to me, enveloping me in a huge hug.

--

At the end of the duel lesson, they had a contest of sorts to see who was the best. They forfeited Harry out of it because they said we needed him alive and well. At this, Harry laughed and said he would cheer us on in those silly Muggle cheer outfits. Harry a cheerleader? That would keep our competition laughing so hard, they wouldn't be able to utter a single hex. Well, maybe Ron and I would fall over laughing too.

They decided to award the best duelers of every House- for Gryffindor, I won! It was slightly bizarre but I didn't mind. For Hufflepuff, Susan Bones won. Terry Boot was awarded for Ravenclaw, and as for Slytherin, it went to _him_.

Blaise walked over to me after receiving the award (just a ribbon and a gift certificate for 3 free butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks), saying viciously, "I won that for you, but you've been so much in love with _him_ to care." He stalked away, fists clenched.

Would I ever talk to him again?

--

Hi guys! Just got back from taekwondo class, and I feel like a bloody lightweight.. WahahahaXD Oh well.. it isn't like you aren't pooped from work eh? Aren't I sarcastic.. Anyways, on to the REVIEWS:D

Queen of Serpents: Yeah I know:P Actually, this is where the angst part kicks in.. Haha, two dates at once? How are you going to pay attention to _both_:P

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Yeah, he likes someone else..T,T Sad sad..

Un Petit Diable: He is so confused that I want to whack him on the head- hahaha:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: In a weird vague sort of way, I think so too. Hehe:D Yes, and maybe a little fairy wand and streamers, and him going up to Snape like a little kid and following him aroundXD Wahahaha!

Please don't forget to review after reading, and I'll see you guys next chapter:)


	19. Chapter 19

We had been planning the graduation ball since the start of school. We wanted to make it especially memorable, since it would probably be our last year of happiness before we started to join the people fighting in the war.

What I had forgot though, was that Professor McGonagall suggested some dancing- a performance of sorts, and asked Draco and I to search for prospective dancers, not knowing that we were also going to dance.

We just picked 7 girls and 7 boys of our year, who had agreed to participate. I was mildly surprised the boys had agreed- I suppose they wanted to show off.

We gave them a specific date and time to meet at Professor McGonagall's office, and went back to the dormitories.

"Hermione?" Draco asked me as we were walking back.

"Yes?"

"What are we?"

**What are we? I don't even think there's a _we_. You got what you wanted so I thought that was it**, I thought viciously.

However, I couldn't say that out loud- could I?

What he asked kept me up for the rest of the night.

Why did I do what I did then?

Do I even like him?

Does he like me that much to ask?

--

The next morning, I woke up to a Draco wearing.. a pink ballet tutu, with a fairy wand and streamers.. and _fairy wings and a tiara_?

**Is this a dream?**

_I don't think so.. pinch yourself._

I did just that, and yelped.

"Silly silly Hewmione! What'd you pinch yourself for?" squealed Draco.

What in blazes happened here?! 

"Draco, are you sick?" I asked him hesitantly, putting a hand on his forehead.

"No! I'm just hungry- for cookies! _Now what starts with the letter C? Cookie starts with C. Let's think of other things that starts with C.. Uh ahh, who cares about the other things?_" he asked.

"What.." I asked as he pulled me out of bed. "Oof," I muttered.

_"C is for cookie that's good enough for me, C is for cookie that's good enough for me, C is for cookie that's good enough for me! Ohh cookie cookie cookie starts with C!" _he sang.

"How'd you know the lyrics to _C is for Cookie_?!" I asked wonderingly._  
_

"Who cares? Let's go get cookies for breakfast! _Ohh C is for cookie that's good enough for me, C is for cookie that's good enough for me, C is for cookie, that's good enough for me! Ohh, cookie cookie cookie starts with C!_"

"Okay okay quit it!" I yelled.

He stopped and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Oh bloody hell," I said to the ceiling. It wasn't very sympathetic. I sighed.

"Let's get you down to the infirmary," I said, taking him by the hand.  
_  
_As we went downstairs, he kept on singing, and everyone else we passed laughed at him- not just at the horrible song, but also at the outfit. I rolled my eyes.

"_Hey, you know what? A round cookie with one bite out of it looks like a C! A round donut with one bite out of it also looks like a C! But it is not as good as a cookie.. Oh, and the moon sometimes looks like a C, but you can't eat that.._" he said in a know-it-all way.

"Please stop, and I'll stuff you with all the cookies you want!" I wailed as we reached the Great Hall.

"Sounds good to me!"he grinned, just like a little kid. He clung to me and we sat down at Gryffindor Table. Harry and Ron looked close to pissing their pants- and I caught Blaise's eye and saw he looked confused. I mouthed to him, 'I don't bloody know what happened to him' and gave him all the cookies on the table.

_Who thought it was a good idea to turn him into this?_

"Where do you want to go after eating?" I asked him, trying to be patient.

He took a deep breath.

And climbed onto the table!

"_United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama Haiti, Jamaica, Peru, Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean Greenland, El Salvador too. Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela Honduras, Guyana, and still, Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil. Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan, Paraguay, Uraguay, Surinam And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam._"

All the Gryffindors were laughing and cheering- he sounded like Speedy Gonzales and was dancing around like this fairy, knocking over all the food.

I've had _enough_.

I glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy, _get off this table this instant_!"

"Or what? You'll dock House points?" he said, sticking out his tongue. Then he ran away from me as fast as he could along the table, knocking even more food into people's laps.

He jumped onto the Ravenclaw table, much to their annoyance and continued singing while kicking their food to the sides, like a cancan dancer.

"_Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland And Germany now one piece, Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia Italy, Turkey, and Greece. Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania Ireland, Russia, Oman, Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran. There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain, The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal France, England, Denmark, and Spain._"

I was fuming, and at the same time I didn't know what to do. I could see Professor McGonagall out of the corner of my eye, standing up to stop him. I'm Head Girl; I _have_ to do something.

I raised my wand and took a deep breath.

And he jumped onto the Hufflepuff table, laughing as he did. The Hufflepuffs look scared.

"Hermione, Malfoy's gone mental!" Justin Finch-Fletchley cried.

"Like I didn't notice?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Sorry about that. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to Stun him."

"_Stupefy!_" I cried, but it missed my dancing target and hit Susan Bones.

"Neener neener neener!" Draco said tauntingly, wiggling his tongue. "_India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan, Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia) And China, Korea, Japan. Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia The Philippine Islands, Taiwan, Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand Then Borneo, and Vietnam. Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana, Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia Guinea, Algeria, Ghana."_

I was fuming- I was starting to look like a big incapable fool, thanks to him!

Just then Blaise was by my side.

"Let me handle this," he said.

I just nodded, and watched as he made his way over to Draco who was doing a chicken dance on the Slytherin table- and the Slytherins were all horrified and disgusted by his actions.

"_Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo The Spanish Sahara is gone, Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia Egypt, Benin, and Gabon. _Oh hi Blaise!_ Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali Sierra Leone, and Algiers, Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya Cameroon, Congo, Zaire. Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar Rwanda, Mahore, and Cayman, Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia..."_

Blaise simply walked over until he was close enough to shake hands with Draco, then he Stunned him himself. And took Draco to Snape.

Snape Binded his hands first, then said "_Ennervate._"

Draco woke up and said sleepily, "_Crete, Mauritania Then Transylviania, Monaco, Liechtenstein Malta, and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan.. _Oh hi Daddy! You aren't going to leave me are you?" he asked, clinging onto Snape.

Snape turned purple, out of humiliation and rage.

He flounced out of the Great Hall, with Draco clinging to him.

I almost burst my lungs with laughter. Harry and Ron came up to me, looking out of breath from laughing.

"Let me guess, you were responsible for this fiasco," I said sternly.

They stammered, "Uh, well, um, we, uh, just thought.. thought.."

"Thought what?" Ginny asked, coming up to us.

"That you might like it," the boys said.

I sighed wearily, shaking my head.

And I surprised them all.

"Are you kidding? I _bloody_ loved it! Now come on, it's almost Potions. If we're lucky we might still catch Draco in that form," I laughed.

They gaped.

I hadn't felt so carefree and light-headed before now, it felt so good.

--

The next day, I heard Blaise was asking Daphne out.

I didn't know whether to be pleased or sad. I couldn't believe that I actually _missed_ his company. There was times when he was downright annoying- there was also times when it seemed like he actually cared- like the one time Flint was pulling me into an empty classroom (the _other_ time I didn't have my wand!), he pulled him off me and actually yelled at him, "Don't you _dare_ hurt her!"

And there was the time when we were in the Great Hall for breakfast- I was bored and people watching, when some frantic gestures caught my eye. Once he got my attention, he mouthed something to me. Not knowing what he meant, I tugged Ginny's sleeve.

FLASHBACK

_"What d'you think he's saying?"_

_"Is he saying what I think he is?" she said with a huge grin._

_"What?"_

_"It is! It is!" she squealed, almost jumping up and down her seat._

_"What?" I asked exasperated._

_"He said 'I love you'!"_

_"You've got to be kidding me- maybe it's just a joke," I said._

_"How do you think saying 'I love you' is a joke?" she asked me, eyebrows furrowed._

_"Well his reputation for one, that and I'm just a plain bookworm with almost no social life to be noticed. Why would he love me?"_

_"I think he's serious- you don't just say I love you if you're a Slytherin- and you just don't mouth it in the Great Hall of all places! Besides you're pretty and intelligent, and it's not just me saying that. Won't you even consider that he said it?"_

_"I.. But I.." I stammered._

_I honestly didn't know what to think._

_I just finished breakfast in silence, Ginny just thankfully dropping the subject._

And then there were those times when he would just sit near me, not saying a thing at all. What kind of guy would just sit and do nothing?

I missed him. Somewhat.

But I couldn't admit it now, could I? Not when I missed my chance.

He strutted over to me and practically shoved it in my face that he had a girlfriend!

As much as I hate to admit it, it stung. Hard.

I wanted to not be affected, but I was. I tried to not show it, but I felt so.. down. And everyone could sense it- they just didn't talk to me about it. And I don't know if that was a good thing or not. I mean, it was good because I didn't have to relive the pain over and over by telling my friends- but I would have liked to hear comforting words.

Well I guess I couldn't have those either, since I bloody convinced everyone, even myself that he didn't love me and I didn't love him.

I guess it worked on everyone. Worked on me too, but for a second. One blissful second.

--

Hi everyone!!:) Filler again.. but next chapter is a bit better.. Heh..:P

Reviews reviews..:D Oh goody- rubs hands in glee! WahahaXD

Queen of Serpents: Yeah- she shouldn't but she _still_ feels bad.. wonder why??:D

Black-rose23: You'll see if she does or not..:P

Un Petit Diable: You got your answer in this chapter:P

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yeah, if I was she, I'd just be standing still, not knowing what to do because I was overwhelmed. Hahaha!!:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. WahahaXD I hope this chapter was to your liking- the songs aren't that ridiculous but still..:P Hehe:)

Don't forget to review after reading!!:D Thanks!!:)


	20. Chapter 20

We were practicing for the dance for the ball. He was actually tolerable during the week's practice- he didn't make any snide remarks at all. He was just focused on the dancing, and constantly giving me pointers on the way I danced. I didn't really listen though- after all, I _am_ Hermione Granger.

The only advice I took from him was the eye contact with each other. While we were dancing, he said, "When we're dancing, we should keep eye contact. The dance will look even better."

I just shrugged and ignored it, mainly because I didn't want to stare into his eyes.

_What, afraid he would find out how you feel?_

**Why, how _do _I feel?**

_You're in love._

**What in bloody hell-**

_No, listen to me once, and listen closely. You are in love- have been ever since he started caring for you. You brushed it off as an ulterior motive, but you could see the sincerity in his eyes. You knew that his intentions used to be dishonorable, but now.. And now you're hurting because you know he's not going to look back, to come back to you. He's moved on when you've finally discovered your own feelings for him._

**sigh..**

_Well?_

**It hurts..**

I sigh, not even paying attention to the way I was dancing. Not that it mattered, he was an excellent dancer.

_Just.. put on a brave face. This will all be over in 2 weeks._

**Like they say..**

The dance ended and I walked over to Ginny, who was watching the practice.

"How's practice?" she asked as soon as I sat down.

"It's tolerable," I said, sipping a bit of pumpkin juice.

Suddenly _he_ came over, took the goblet out of my hand and finished it all off in a single swig.

That _bastard_.

"Partners first!" he said, smirking. I merely rolled my eyes.

The music to the bloody dance was starting up again, and I just huffed in exasperation.

"Good luck!" Ginny called as I ran to him.

I made it in time for us to start dancing.

_This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
This is what God meant  
This is my perfect moment with you _

"Eye contact," he said sharply.

I rolled my eyes, then decided to piss him off by staring at him the whole time.

_I wish I could freeze this space in time  
The way I feel for you inside _

This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you

I'd been at it for the whole day, and it was only when we were dancing for the last time that day that I noticed that he was also staring.

**Just eye contact, **I thought.

_Tell me you love me when you leave  
You're more than a shadow, that's what I believe  
You take me to places I never dreamed I'd see  
Minute by minute you are the world to me  
_

I wanted to believe it so bad, so I could get over him quickly.

But I realized- I hadn't gotten, haven't gotten and probably will not get tired of him. I could stare into his eyes forever.

_I wish I could frame the look in your eyes  
The way that I feel for you inside _

This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you

What hurt though was that I passed that chance up to another girl, whom I knew would love him so much he would love her back the same way, and forget about me.

_And if tomorrow brings a lonely day  
Here and now I know I haven't lived in vain  
I'll cry my tears in the rain  
and if love never comes again  
I can always say I've been  
to paradise skies in your eyes... in your eyes  
_

I used every chance I could get to look away- just seeing him hurt me.

_So tell me you love me the moment you leave  
You're more than a shadow, I've just to believe _

Towards the end of our dance, he muttered something.

I'm not sure to whom it was directed, but it went along the lines of..

"I wish (you/she were/was?) my partner.."

_I wish I could keep you all of my life  
The way that I feel for you inside  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment  
With you, with you.. _

--

I was in the Head's Common Room, working on my job applications when he strode in.

"You're not a Head," I told him as he walked over to me.

"The Head Boy has given me the authority to come to and leave this room whenever I please," he said with a hand raking through his dark hair. "Besides, it's not the first time you've seen me in here."

I didn't answer to that. I kept my head down and started filling out the Healer application for St. Mungo's.

"Graduation's coming up- what do you want as a gift?" he asked me.

Sighing, realizing he wouldn't let me work on my own in peace, I decided to humor him.

"I would like.. a CD," I said simply.

"A CD?" he asked curiously. I knew he knew what it was, since we had Muggle Studies together in our third year.

"Yes.. maybe an Evanescence CD-"

He cut me off.

"Ahh.. the Head Girl getting naughty ideas- porno huh?" he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Hi love!" Draco said as he burst in after a Quidditch game with his other friends, seeing that Gryffindor won the Cup.

Draco was there, so I was now able to work on my applications without him disturbing me.

Once again, I heard something.

Maybe I was going mental, but I just _know_ I heard..

"She's my love too.."

--

Hi guys:D How's your weekend? We had taekwondo again today, and this time I was close to fainting- jeez. My uncle said I should get a check-up or something- all the adults were rattling off different reasons why I almost did, but sheesh.:P

Anyways, I was happy you guys liked that chapter- hahaha!XD It reminded me of all those funny things I wrote in Blast to the Past:P Too bad I'm out of ideas for that fic..

Reviews:P

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Ironic eh- when he moved on, that's when she started liking him. Hehe:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Aww, I'm happy I made you happy again. Yeah, Oct13 was such a crappy day- my boss turned on me in front of his dad, and then tried to be nice to me. I wanted to kick him where it hurts so bad!T,T

Queen of Serpents: I guess so, eating Jell-O and gummy bears and chocolate all day _does_ have an effect I guess. Hahaha!XD

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yeah I feel bad for her too..:( They're going to have 'the talk' next chapter though:D

Un Petit Diable: I know- I just hate it when, after years of friendship and for some petty reason, Harry and Ron leave her after saying tons of mean stuff in some fics..:( Yeah, he did.. poor girl:P

Please don't forget to review after reading:) Thanks and see you all next chapter:P


	21. Chapter 21

Ginny asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her to look for dress robes. I said I already had the one I used from fourth year, but she insisted on buying new ones. Fussy girl, wanting to look perfect for Harry and dragging someone along for it. Oh well.

It was odd that Professor McGonagall has said that our choice of eveningwear was not limited to dress robes. Does that mean we could wear just dresses?

I was mildly surprised when Ginny and I discovered a dress shop in the village, but we entered anyway to find out that its concept was far from Muggle. What you had to do was have yourself measured first. When that would be done, you were supposed to imagine a dress of any color or pattern, and the people managing the shop would locate it in the store. It was amazing that they had every design in existence. Once you had the dress, you could try it out, and if you were to buy it, you could also get a discount if it was an original design, one made by you.

The mechanics were a bit long-winded, but it was fun once we actually looked for dresses in the shop.

Ginny chose a deep green dress halter chiffon dress that ended at the knees. There was a charmeuse sash around the middle with a ribbon tied at the side. She tried it on and was pleased with it, and I told her just as much that it was pretty and flattered her.

I had some trouble looking for a dress, but I settled for a black floor-length velvet dress without sleeves. It had a boat neckline and the dress flared a bit nearing the feet. I had some worries about tripping in it as I danced, but Ginny assured me that it would be fine. I then asked her how I would be able to dance for the fast part, and then she told me to just change into a shorter dress.

"Ginny, I don't have the time or money to change into something last-minute," I told her, sighing.

"Hermione, you aren't a witch for nothing. Just charm your dress into another one! Let's look for ideas," she said.

"Why do I always seem to forget that I'm a witch?" I wondered aloud as we searched the racks of already Conjured dresses for a dress I could alter the long one into. I picked up a black dress and swooned at the sight.

I, Hermione Granger, do not swoon at dresses.

But this, in my opinion, was perfect.

I had picked up a black silk dress that had crisscross straps in the back. These straps weren't the stringy kind that I'd describe as being very unflattering on the back; they were the elegant kind, wide straps. The straps front were knotted and ruched, and the neckline plunged to my chest, but not revealing too much. The dress ended slightly above the ankle, and I thought it was perfect for both dances.

"Gin, I love this," I breathed, showing it to her.

She took one look and gasped.

"Hermione! This will look perfect on you! You will definitely catch a lot of people's attention in this," she teased.

"I wasn't thinking of that," I laughed. "But isn't it gorgeous? I have to try it on."

Thirty minutes later, I had bought the dress. I was only supposed to alter the other dress into it, but I decided that I could wear the dress for both dances, so I bought it instead. Ginny also bought her dress, and we then looked for shoes. The saleslady then informed us that they had a shoe shop just across the street, so we went there immediately.

I immediately picked up a pair of black peep-toe heels with what looked like snakeskin on the sides. I looked closely and was relieved that it wasn't, because if it were then I wouldn't wear them. Ginny, on the other hand, chose a pair of gold strappy heels. We bought the shoes and then decided to just do our hair ourselves on the day without any accessories.

"Are you planning to buy any accessories?" I asked Ginny as we walked to the Three Broomsticks.

"No, I don't think I need any. I have this necklace that Mum gave me before, I think that would be enough," she replied.

After we bought bottles of butterbeer for ourselves and for the boys, who were out on the pitch for Quidditch practice, we headed back to Hogwarts.

"I'll go and take these to them," Ginny volunteered.

"Yes, and also get some bonding time with your boyfriend," I laughed.

She sighed and said, "I'm happy we're back together. I know that things are going to get rough soon, but it's better that we're together than apart."

I gave her a hug and headed on to the castle with a wave, contemplating what she last said.

**Things _are_ going to be tough soon.. and this might sound petty, but I'm sad that I won't have anyone to console or worry about me as that happens. Besides my mum and dad of course.**

_If you had gone out with Blaise or Draco, then you wouldn't be feeling that way._

**Wait, since when have you called him Draco?**

_Since I started calling Blaise as Blaise._

**I'm giving up on you, you're hopeless.**

_As are you._

--

I was in the Head's common room, stretched out on one of the sofas reading Hogwarts: A History when he entered the room.

"Hi," he said quietly.

I was surprised to feel a pang at not being called _love_. My heart keeps throwing all these surprises my way; it's not even remotely funny anymore.

Of course, he would call _her_ love.

"Hi," I said, not looking up from my book.

"Would- would you like to practice?" he asked me.

"Okay.. I have to work on a few steps anyway," I replied as I marked my page and got up.

I walked over to the music player that Mr. Weasley gave me (magically tampered with, of course), but before I could select the song for our dance he said, "Any song will do, we're just going to practice."

I nodded my head and let the player choose a song at random and walked over to him.

We started dancing the slow part at the first strains of the song.

_You are far_

_When I could have been your star_

_You listened to people _

_Who scared you to death _

_And from my heart_

_Strange that you were strong enough _

_To even make a start_

_But you'll never find _

_Peace of mind_

_Till you listen to your heart _

"Does this song remind you of something?" he asked me.

"No, I don't think it does," I said with a frown.

_People_

_You can never change the way they feel _

_Better let them do just what they will _

_For they will_

_If you let them _

_Steal your heart from you_

I knew he was referring to us, but I couldn't admit to him that he was right. And he hurt me by going out with her. Was she just a fling, or something more?

_People_

_Will always make a lover feel a fool_

_But you knew I loved you_

_We could have shown them all_

_We should have seen love through_

"I think we've practiced enough," I said, starting to walk away when I felt a tug on my hand.

"Please dance with me," he said, with something in his eyes that looked akin to..

Pleading?

_Fooled me with the tears in your eyes _

_Covered me with kisses and lies _

_So goodbye_

_But please don't take my heart _

After a moment's hesitation, I nodded and took his hand. We started off with my hand in his, and my other hand on his chest, and his hand at my side.

_You are far_

_I'm never gonna be your star _

_I'll pick up the pieces_

_And mend my heart_

_Maybe I'll be strong enough_

_I don't know where to start_

_But I'll never find _

_Peace of mind_

_While I listen to my heart_

"I wish I could love you both," he said quietly.

"You do know how wrong that sounds and is, right?" I scowled.

_People_

_You can never change the way they feel _

_Better let them do just what they will _

_For they will_

_If you let them _

_Steal your heart from you_

"If it were only possible.." he muttered under his breath.

"Stop being a baby, you chose whom to date," I said waspishly.

Why was I being mean about something was under his discretion?

_People_

_Will always make a lover feel a fool_

_But you knew I loved you_

_We could have shown them all_

_We should have seen love through_

"No, you made the decision for me." He sighed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my head snapping up to look at him. He looked tired.

He shifted our positions so my hands were around his neck and his hands were around my waist.

_But remember this _

_Every other kiss_

_That you'll ever give_

_Long as we both live_

_When you need the hand of another man_

_One you really can surrender with_

_I will wait for you _

_Like I always do_

_There's something there_

_That can't compare with any other_

"I gave you a choice, you didn't accept it."

"But because it was wrong," I argued.

"It was only you who thought it was wrong. I don't even understand why you wouldn't give me a chance. I thought you were very reasonable, but I hadn't counted on your stubbornness. Do you know why I'm now going out with her? Because you wouldn't have me. I got hurt every time you would smile at other people, but not at me. You would flirt-"

"I didn't and don't flirt," I said, brow furrowing.

"You're a tease then, because you don't know just what you do. As I was saying, you would flirt with that Ravenclaw, and I'd think, what does he have that I don't? I sang to you, I took care of you.."

"You almost raped me," I pointed out.

"Because I was frustrated at you ignoring me. But I wouldn't have gone through with it, please believe me," he pleaded.

"Well, since it didn't happen and I have nothing but your word to believe, I guess that would be fine," I sighed.

_You are far_

_When I could have been your star_

_You listened to people_

_Who scared you to death _

_And from my heart _

_Strange that I was wrong enough _

_To think you'd love me too _

_I guess you were kissing a fool_

_You must have been kissing a fool_

"I'm tired of arguing." He simply said, pulling away from me as the song was ending.

I looked at his retreating figure exiting the common room with a heavy sigh.

A fool, that's what I was.

--

Hi everyone:) Sunday evening.. I hate it; I have to face my obnoxious boss again..T,T

Anyways I have three things to say:

One, I used two different songs for this chapter and the last- neither of those will be the actual song; these two represented Hermione's feelings at the moment.:P

Two, the two dresses I described can be found here:

Hermione- http/ shop. nordstrom. Com /S/ 2898433 /023767762374327237433160017656001766? mediumthumbnail Y&origin category&searchtype &pbo 6001766&P 1

Ginny- http/shop. 2870972/023767762374327237433160017656001766? mediumthumbnailY&origin category&searchtype&pbo 6001766&P3

Check Ginny's in laurel.. Just get rid of the spaces and I suppose you'll be able to view the dresses, hehXD

And three.. Most important of all, the story is almost finished. I'm working on a sequel though, and I hope you guys read that:)

Anyways, reviews:D

Black-rose23: Wahaha, yeah that would have been fun to watch- not only educational, but it also had comic relief:P

Queen of Serpents: Haha don't worryXD I don't really act all that crazy unless.. bwahahahaha :) Anyways, you got your answer this chapter:D

rent-serenity: Yeah she is- poor girl.. I sometimes feel sorry for her, you know? Hahaha:P

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, it's sad.. Oh, and I freaked when I read the 90s comment.. so I checked the CD; it was made in 1983:P I dunno about the other things- I didn't bother checking, heh:P

Please don't forget to review after reading:D Thanks:)


	22. Chapter 22

The day of the graduation ball, I was freaking out. It wasn't because of the dress, or the hair (which were both wonderful)- it was the fact that I was going to dance, and with _him_ no less.

In the end, I had agreed to go to the ball with Sebastian. We were talking in the library about how neither of us had dates, and he just said, "Why don't we go together?"

I smiled and said yes, thinking that it was good I was going with a friend. I was still feeling down about Blaise, and since then Malfoy and I hadn't talked much. I supposed he was doing it because of Blaise, but Blaise had shown everyone that he didn't care anymore.

I was worried that I would mess up the dance- but a lot of people reassured me, telling me we danced perfectly.

I almost snorted in derision when they told me we were the perfect couple, that the chemistry was mind-blowing.

**There is no chemistry between us. What was once there is gone now- it's one-sided, and this time on my part, **I thought to myself as I made my way to the Great Hall.

I saw my Harry and Ron- Harry with Ginny and Ron with Lavender.

"Harry! Ron!" I cried in amazement. "_Look_ at you two!"

"I know, the other girls wouldn't want to miss a chance to dance with the _famous_ Harry Potter- but sorry girls, only I get to dance with him," Ginny said proudly. Harry grinned down at her and squeezed her hand.

"Don't forget about Hermione," he reminded her.

"Of course I didn't forget! Besides, she's not a girl- look at her, she's a _woman_," she argued.

"Save me a dance, Hermione," Ron said grinning.

"Of course I will- did you think I'd forget about you two?" I said, swatting his arm.

"Well, what with the excitement you had with the Slytherins," Lavender said jokingly. I froze.

"Well- come on then, before we get caught in a stampede," Ginny said quickly.

We all walked down to the Great Hall.

**The prefects had done a good job.**

_Yeah.._

**What?**

_Aren't you curious to find out how he thinks you look?_

**I don't want to know.**

_Okay.._

--

"And now, for a performance by some of our talented students," announced Professor McGonagall.

I groaned- and Harry and Ron were clapping. I wearily smiled at them before he took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor.

The music began, and we just danced. We didn't talk, except for when he or I would mess up.

_Since this is the only time you will ever get to be with him, treasure it._

**I don't want to- I want to move on.**

_Feels like a fire that burns in my heart  
Every single moment that we spend apart  
I need you around for every day to start  
I haven't left you alone  
_

"Funny how you look like a girl now," he smirked.

I glared at him.

_There's something about you, I stare in your eyes  
And everything I'm looking for I seem to find  
All this time away is killing me inside  
I need your love in my life  
_

"Eye contact," he murmured, forcing me to look at him. There was an apologetic smile on his face.

_  
I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall in you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again _

Ohhhh

I was so focused on eye contact that I missed a step.

"Oops," I muttered with a slight grin and shake of the head.

"It's okay," he said, smiling back.

_  
We fought in a battle, nobody won  
And now we face a mountain to be overcome  
You can't turn away, the past is said and done  
I need us to carry on_

I wanted this moment to last forever. It was like nothing else existed but us.

I suppose this was what they were talking about.

I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again

la la la la la, whoa

I looked over at my friends; they were mesmerized by the dance. How odd.

_  
You'll try everything you never thought would work before  
When you live, when you love, and you give them your all  
You can always give up some more  
Baby nothing means anything unless you're here to share with me  
I can breathe, I can bleed, I can die in my sleep  
Cause you're always there in my dreams_

"Oops," he whispered.

I smirked at him- and he smiled.

I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again

"It's okay," I said.

I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again

Ohh, la la la

You again

We finished the slow part of the performance, now it was time for the fast dance.

"Ready?" he mouthed.

I nodded my head.

We start off standing close together, facing each other.. I lifted my right arm, his hand holding my uplifted one.. then with a single motion spun me away and pulled me back. He dipped me and ran a hand along my body as I placed my left leg on his hip. In one move I snapped that leg back, then we spun around and waltzed around the dance floor.

_Funny thing is when I look into your eyes  
I sense something so sincere in your disguise  
You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams  
Then I wake up to your tele-smoke screen  
I wait patiently while you play your game  
'Cause in the end, I'll be the winner all the same  
You'll see clearly when the song comes to a stop  
I'll be the one blowing kisses from the top _

I walked around him with my right arm lifted. We faced each other, and bended our knees with arms around each other. We do this twice; I run my hand down his chest.. then he spins me, dips me once, lifts me slightly, dips me again and then spins me.

_(So baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
_

We stood side to side, stepping to the right and leaning head to the right- then stepping in the other direction. We moved backwards with our arms outstretched like we were pushing something away with a small kick.. then I sway my hips in place as he bows then does the same. We spun, he dipped and lifted me slowly. I lift my arms as he does this.

_(So stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?  
Or do you only wanna dance?  
_

I flipped my hair as I danced backward, him dancing forward.. We spun then danced around each other while holding hands. We spun again, changing hands. I end up with my arm on his shoulder, I other lifted at my side. We face the audience- then he pulls the side of my skirt to spin me away then pulls me back.

_You put your lips very closely to my face  
And then you run away and so begins the chase  
I'll be the hunter, but boy, you better pray  
'Cause when I want ya, I'll get you anyway  
You know what I wanna do  
_

He knelt as I danced forward and backward, ending with a kick. He stood up and caught me at the end of my spin, with my arms around his shoulders. We sway our hips in a wave motion. He dips me then lifts me slowly, moving my body in a sweeping motion.

_It ain't nothing new  
I'm tired of dropping clues  
So, gonna step to you  
Will you rise to my occasion?  
Or will you make me change your station?  
_

We spun three or four times. He held my wrists as he dances behind me. I pressed my back against him, and shimmy. I bow and he guides me in the same sweeping motion as before.

_Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya (Uh)  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
_

We spun. He held my right arm behind my head, the other at my side. I moved away and danced as he danced while crouching. He stood up, and we shimmied against each other again. We spin again, then do the cha-cha while holding hands, accentuated with little kicks. We dance forward facing the audience, I let go of his left hand and we lift our arms to our side and we slide forward in a sweeping motion.

_(Stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(Oh, I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya (Uh)  
You should surrender (Uh)  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?  
Or do you only wanna dance? _

We spun, then faced each other as we shimmy. I danced around him as he held my chin as we danced in a circle around each other. We stopped, then raised a hand to our heads and moved it to our sides. We did a waltz around the dance floor, with his hand on my side and my hand on his chest. We do a series of spins, ending with the same sweeping motion as before, our arms to our sides and other arm around each other.

_If you take my hands  
And follow my lead  
I'll make you dance (I can make you dance)  
But if you get my feet (Get my feet)  
And miss the beat (And miss the beat)  
Then I can't take that chance (Then I can't take that chance)  
If you take my hands (Oh)  
And follow my lead (Oh, Oh, oh-oh)  
I'll make you dance (I can make you dance)  
But if you get my feet (Get my feet)  
And miss the beat (And miss the beat)  
Then I can't take that chance (I can't take it)  
_

We spun, then leant to the right, slightly stretching. He spins me again then pulls me back. He catches me, then moves backwards, dragging me with our arms around each other. He then lifts me and spins me.. then he dips me back at the end.

_(So stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya (All around you)  
Move and I'll down ya (Uh-uh-uh)  
And that'll end ya (Uh-uh-uh!)  
You should surrender (Uh-uh-uh!)  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?_

As soon as the dance was over, I let go of his hand and walked back to my table.

We had dinner soon afterwards- sometime in the middle of it Professor McGonagall stood up and said,

"Tonight we will be awarding some students. The first award is.."

I slightly shook my head and started flipping through a small photo album of us that Ron brought.

I smiled at one picture, which was of us in the library. I was studying with a small frown on my face, and Harry and Ron would alternately make funny faces behind me. Every now and then I would swat them with parchment or a book.

Then I heard my name.

"What?" I asked as they were clapping.

"You've got an award, get up there!" Ginny said, pushing me.

I walked up to the stage and received my award- a ribbon. He was also getting an award.

"What about a congratulatory kiss?" he asked, slightly smirking.

I smiled at him but didn't say anything.

_He still feels something for you!_

**Or maybe he just wants to humiliate me in front of everyone, knowing how I feel about him.**

_Have it your way, then._

He walked me back to my table, and I was about to sit down when my favorite professor just had to announce that since we won, we were supposed to dance one more time.

We both stared at her and mouthed, '_What!_'

Let's just get this over with, I thought. He took me to the center of the dance floor again, and we danced- _again_.

We just danced to the slow part of the dance, not talking.

When it was done, he walked me back again.

The whole night I danced with almost all the guys in our class, from all Houses. I danced with him, but only during the performance, and some silly dance which was our inside joke.

I noticed that he spent the whole night dancing with her.

It didn't matter, I was having fun dancing with everyone else.

As it turns out, my feet weren't as forgiving.

I was limping all the way to the Head's common room- I needed a nice soak, _fast_.

I didn't see him for the rest of the evening.

--

Hi guys.. Whew- attack of the.. _nice_ boss? I was about to have a heart attack there, haha!XD

The dance steps were just something I just watched from Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights, the last dance:P

Oh, and you guys might pelt me with stones now, but.. I cross my fingers and hope NOT to die! There is a sequel coming up, because I couldn't figure out how to get them together in this story- I think it's too complicated to tie up so fast- so I'm doing it the way I made them fall for each other- one step at a time. I'm really sorry I put the HGBZ thing on the summary; a BIG error in my case. I hope none of you boycott the story!T,T

And now, reviews..:P

Black-rose23: Last chapter had a _hint_, next has a ton.. hehe:P

Monnbeam: I update every day to every other day, so don't worry:) There will also be a sequel, so stay tuned..:P And I'm happy you love my story:D

animerocksjapanrocks: Um.. _something_ happens- it's up to you to decide if it's good or just plain sad;)

Un Petit Diable: Since the start of this fic, you have already been in tune with it. Nope, not this part of the story- I'm really sorry about that:( However, there will be a sequel, which I hope you also read:)

emptyli'lfirefly: It's such an enigmatic story, eh:P I'm sorry there isn't a happy ending- at least for now.. but please don't give up on me!T,T

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yeah I know- I guess angst is my forte. Wahaha!XD Anyways I have most of the time in the world- lucky girl:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Since Draco appeared, things have gotten sad:P She will- when she takes a few knocks to the headXD

Thanks for reviewing guys:) Please don't forget to do so after reading!


	23. Chapter 23: The End

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries_

Sometimes I wonder if there could have still been a chance. There was this one time when I arrived early to class, and _he_ was there.

There were also a few other people, but his eyes were on me.

**Is she behind me? **I wondered absently. I had half the mind to turn and check, but I knew that she was out with her friends.

He walked up to me. I didn't know how to act.

He leaned down to kiss me..

_Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh _

I remember thinking, '**No! This isn't right, or fair to the three of you!**'

But for a fleeting second, I just stopped trying to avoid him.

I wanted a chance- to know what it would be like to be with him.

_Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh  
_

He was so close- and I stopped.

Why did he hesitate?

**He's also afraid.**

_Of what?_

**Of.. of the consequences. He'd been waiting for her since the start of school- why would he give her up for something so.. irresponsible and impulsive as this?**

_He wants to know if you feel anything for him at all._

Only an inch separated us.. one agonizing inch.

I made up my mind..

And turned my head away from him at the last minute.

**I can't do it- I'd be hurting her.. I hope you understand.**

He waited for me to change my mind, the silence painfully stretching between us.

_Where are you now  
Where are you now  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

I was blowing my chance- but I decided to do the right thing, to let him be with the girl he's fancied since the start of school.

How much damage would that do anyway?

I didn't change my mind.

He walked away.

I looked at his back, hoping somewhat that he might come back.

He didn't.

--

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
You love me no longer, I know and  
Maybe there is nothing that I can do  
To make you do_

Dear Merlin, was I _staring!_

As sad as it was, I _was_ staring.

And at the happy couple, no less.

I could see he was happy.

_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
That I ought to stick to another man  
A man that surely deserves me  
But I think you do_

And I wanted to beat myself over the head with _Hogwarts: A History_ for not realizing I loved him sooner.

_So I cry, I pray and I beg_

Smartest witch of the age, my foot.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me  
Love me, love me, pretend that you love me  
Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me _

I thought I was smart for not falling for his act- which _was_ a commendable feat.. but denying I had fallen for him was stupid- now I'm alone, having to deal with the heartbreak of unrequited love.

_So I cry, and I beg for you to_

I can practically see myself with a thousand Crookshanks look-alikes all playing with the balls of yarn I use to knit coverlets for practically everything in my house.

Because I can't imagine not being with him.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you _

I really should get over him- there are bigger things than my love life.

_Lately, I have desperately pondered  
Spent my nights awake and I wonder  
What I could have done in another way  
To make you stay _

I wouldn't even have one if Voldemort were to defeat Harry.

_Reason will not reach a solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
As long as you don't go _

_  
_"Hermione?" Harry said, lightly tapping my shoulder. "Class is over."

Ron was looking at me strangely.

"What is it, Ron?" I asked him as we walked out of Potions.

"You- you didn't take notes today. At all. And Slughorn didn't mind at all!" he stammered.

"Tell Voldemort or Satan or whoever to buy a pair of ice-skates," I said.

_So I cry, I pray and I beg _

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me  
Love me, love me, pretend that you love me  
Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me

"Hermione, we know you still feel bad about the whole thing-" Harry started, but I cut him off.

"Bad is a big understatement, Harry." I said quietly.

"I know Hermione. But my point is, your life is getting ruined by him- would you like that?" he asked me gently, his hand on my chin, making me look him in the eyes.

_So I cry, and I beg for you to _

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you  
Anything but you

I sighed.

"Well, it's payback- he _did_ feel this way before- now I guess it's my turn."

I turned to walk to my dormitory, but not before Ron said,

"So even the smartest can act like fools when in love."

I would normally have slapped him, but the statement stung.

It was true, what he said.  
_  
Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me  
Love me, love me, I know that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you_

--

Graduation day came and I was sulking.

I guess after this I'll just walk away with Harry and Ron and laugh about all our classmates getting emotional.

But for now I had to plaster on a smile and get ready for the speech I was to give.

Oh dear.

I went down to the Heads common room, levitating all my luggage behind me. I set them down there, and took a good last look at the place.

I sighed, and was about to walk out when a he grabbed me by the arm.

_Maybe you'll soon  
Forget about all  
Or maybe you'll miss it like I do_

"You wore it," he said quietly.

_But one thing's for sure  
I'm all knocked out  
I spend too much time thinking of you_

I nodded. And without a word, I left.

I was wearing the robe that he had spilt a potion on, making a tiny hole in the sleeve. I don't know why I didn't bother fixing it before- how odd.

_And I can't get you out of my dreams  
Now I know you're the dangerous kind  
And your smile is tattooed on my mind  
'Cause I can't get you out of my dreams _

Maybe it was an unconscious reminder I kept of what was and what could have been.

_I don't wanna write  
I don't wanna call  
I would not know what to say  
It should be you  
That's how I want it to be  
Tell me you feel the same way _

If only I didn't keep pushing him away- if only I wasn't so stubborn..

_And I can't get you out of my dreams  
Now I know you're the dangerous kind  
And your smile is tattooed on my mind  
And I can't get you out of my dreams, oh _

But I was.

And now, I only get to see him smile at me, take care of me, love me in my dreams.

_Oh yesterday  
I was feeling safe  
All I do today  
is trying to be brave  
And no melody can seem to soothe my mind  
Now I curse you for being  
So sweet and so kind _

I'm becoming a mental case.

_And I can't get you out of my dreams  
Now I know you're the dangerous kind  
And your face is tattooed on my mind  
'Cause I can't get you out of my dreams _

_Yes I know you're tattooed  
On my mind you're tattooed  
_

--

I don't know what the future has in store for me- all I know is the upcoming war.

If I ever make it alive, I hope to see him again.

--

Hey chicas:P This is the last chapter, as uneventful as it was.. As sad as I am that it's over, I'm also happy- this story took almost 4 years in the making of thought and planning!XD Hahaha:P It took me such a long time to plan everything out.. At first I was thinking of using Draco, and Blaise as the person who 'breaks' them up- but then I fell for fanon Blaise:D Hee:P

What I learned from writing this:

1) It's such a great feeling to let out how you feel.. yup, admitting it- some parts of the story were inspired by real-life experiences:P

2) Reviews are right up there with Harry Potter, Final Fantasy, Chrono Cross, chick lit, chocolate, smileys, music and my laptop as one of my favorite things ever.:D

3)When writing fanfiction, try to stay grounded to the facts you already have- make up too much and you get lost eventually (as proven in Blast to the Past).

Sigh.. I'm so so sad it's over; it's going to take dozens of chocolate and chick lit to get me through this _and_ PMS- how sad. Wahahaha!XD

Songs Used In Lovefool, in order of appearance/AKA the soundtrackXD:

Witch Doctor- Alvin and the Chipmunks

I Think I'm Paranoid- Garbage

I Can't Smile Without You- Barry Manilow

One of These Days- Michelle Branch

C is for Cookie- Cookie Monster

Nations of the World- Yakko

Perfect Moment- Martine McCutcheon

Kissing a Fool- George Michael

Fall Again- Glenn Lewis

Do You Only Wanna Dance- Mya

Kissing You- Des'ree

Lovefool- the Cardigans

Tattooed on My Mind- D'Sound

Reviews!

Un Petit Diable: Yeah I thought it was really depressing, a bit like how you feel when you watch The Virgin Suicides.. but it feels good in some way, because you feel:) and I also really love angst- one of my favorite genres ever:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Now you know what happened- please don't forget to read the sequel:D

Queen of Serpents: I'm really sorry about not responding to your review.. I'm working on the sequel, and it'll be out soon:D

Black-rose23: I used to dance a bit, but I'm a teeny bit ashamed to say that I ripped the moves off Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights:P

Thank you _so much_ to everyone who reviewed, namely 

Un Petit Diable, Padfoot's Sidekick, Queen of Serpents, Black-rose23, Monnbeam, animerocksjapanrocks, emptyli'lfirefly, Hawaiian-Rachael, rent-serenity, IsInGcAuZeIlUv2, Prof. M, and Dagmara:D

An especially big thanks to Un Petit Diable, Padfoot's Sidekick, and Queen of Serpents- I wouldn't have finished this without their never-ending support:)

Please drop a line- letting me know how you felt about the story, how it turned out, if there's anything I can work on for the sequel.. you know:P

And please check out the sequel- coming soon!XD It's tentative (but 93 percent positive) title is Iris, coming out in a week.. I'll PM you all, because that's how dedicated I am, hehe:P Love you all and see you in the sequeeel:)


End file.
